


Monachopsis

by Feloriel



Series: Monachopsis [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Death, Blood and Violence (implied), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illidan Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomniac Illidan, Kael'thas Has Friends, M/M, Magical Theory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: /monachopsis/сущ.едва уловимое, но стойкое ощущение неуместности





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monachopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750555) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



У каждого разумного существа в Азероте, смертного ли, бессмертного, вне зависимости от расы, есть родственная душа, соулмейт; есть горстка слов, написанная на коже магией и кровью, что появляется, когда существо и вторая часть его души достигают совершеннолетия. Для ночных эльфов этот момент наступает где-то около сто десятого дня рождения — для некоторых раньше, для других позже, что не так уж и необычно для общества, что старше скал, на которых строит свои города.  
  
Но, когда Малфурион достигает совершеннолетия, буквы расцветают на его запястье элегантными чёрными завитками, а кожа Иллидана остаётся нетронутой.  
  
Позже многие скажут — в этом корень зла.  
  
(Они будут ошибаться.)  
  
-  
  
Слова на запястье Малфуриона гласят  _“доброе утро, мальчики”,_  а у Тиранды написано  _“ещё слишком рано, чтобы оно было добрым”,_ потому что Малфурион всё ещё полусонный и у него уходит минута на то, чтобы осознать значение слов. Когда же до него наконец-то доходит, то их утро наполняется радостным щебетом и осторожными касаниями к меткам друг друга, что окрасились в чудесный оттенок серебристого, как только слова были произнесены вслух.  
  
(Иллидан широко улыбается, задаваясь вопросом о том, как же долго Тиранда говорила что-то им двоим и обращалась лишь к Малфуриону. Слова на запястье, всё же, первые, что ты  _говоришь именно своему соулмейту,_  а не первые, что они от тебя слышат.)  
  
Иллидан знает, что после этого ничего уже не будет прежним, и в то время это не кажется чем-то таким уж и плохим. Он дивится столь большой удаче, смеётся и поздравляет их, а ещё  _счастлив_  за этих двоих. Правда ведь, соулмейт самое чудесное, что может с кем-то приключиться, а ему в голову не приходит никто, заслуживающий души его брата так же, как Тиранда.  
  
Эти двое его самые лучшие друзья на всём белом свете. Иллидан лишь хочет видеть их улыбки.  
  
И долгие годы так всё и остаётся; у Иллидана золотые глаза ( _знак славной судьбы,_  как говорят родители; он сам ещё не понимает, что это значит), а у Малфуриона написанные серебром слова, и всё в мире как нужно. Конечно, всё немного меняется — Тиранда, в конце концов, всегда была ему, как сестра, и быть рядом с ней совсем несложно, пусть она по вполне понятным причинам всегда больше заботится о брате, чем о нём: тот же, всё таки, вторая часть её  _души._  Родители думают, что их детям ниспослано благословение, ведь соулмейт одного родился совсем рядом, а глаза второго предвещают величие. Они ещё не знают, что такое вмешательство судьбы в жизни их детей — настоящее проклятье.   
  
(До этого осознания они не доживут.)  
  
Влюблённость Иллидана в Тиранду — её, такую красивую и сильную, сложно не любить — затихает, лишь порой проявляясь в отвлечённых мыслях и чуть ускоренном биении сердца. Он даже в мечтах не представляет, что она может предпочесть его брату: те связаны вместе судьбой, а это не то, против чего Иллидан посмеет пойти. Вместо этого он позволяет чувствам перерасти в восхищение и уважение, и, когда улыбка Тиранды в его сторону становится ярче от любви к Малфуриону, Иллидан может улыбнуться ей в ответ с искренней радостью за то счастье, что они разделяют. Этого, говорит он себе,  _вполне достаточно,_  и начинает звать Тиранду  _сестрой._    
  
Но горечь всё равно приходит. Иллидану судьбой предначертано нечто великое, доказательство этого он видит в зеркале каждый раз, как утреннее солнце отдаётся эхом в цвете его глаз — но почему же тогда Иллидану кажется, что он стоит на месте, когда его друзья убежали далеко вперёд? Они трое молоды и глупы, так погрязли в собственных проблемах, что забыли обо всём мире, но вот только Малфурион и Тиранда теперь стали миром друг друга, а Иллидан остался позади.  
  
И как они могли посметь идти вперёд без него? Как они посмели уделять время друг другу и совсем о нём позабыть?  
  
В каком-то плане Иллидан чувствует себя пленённым, словно, чтобы он ни делал, за ними следовать не выйдет. Сурамар его душит, но уходить отсюда нельзя, всё же, две прекраснейших части его души ещё здесь. Но в этом городе для него не осталось ничего, никакого пути, если только он не желает просто повторять за братом и стать учеником Кенария, и никак не выйдет продвинуться по службе, а ведь кажется, именно это и должно случиться.  
  
И нет соулмейта, ещё одной вещи, что есть у брата, но нет у него. Судьба, кажется, отняла место многого в его жизни.  
  
Спустя десять лет запястье Иллидана всё ещё нетронуто: странность, несмотря на всё, что ему говорят. В каком-то смысле осознание того, что его душа принадлежит лишь ему, приносит облегчение: он может делать всё, что пожелает, никто не будет тормозить и не станет слабостью, что может когда-то быть использована против него. Облегчение это горькое, запятнанное осознанием того, что он в этом мире один в самом глубоком из смыслов.   
  
Иллидан начинает носить серебряный наруч, похожий на те, что надевают эльфы без пары, чтобы спрятать метку, которой никогда и не было. Малфурион спросил бы об этом, но его нет рядом, и потому Иллидану это сходит с рук — и от этого куда больнее, чем если бы его поймали на лжи. Однажды наруч почти вплавляется в кожу после неудачного вызова огня и после этого он перестаёт его носить.  
  
Иллидан жаждет перемен, желает собрать вещи и покинуть город, королевство, континент, уехать в дальние страны и встретить драконов, гнаться за судьбой, а не ждать, когда же она его настигнет. Сейчас мысли о судьбе как никогда не дают ему спать по ночам, но дают ему силы идти дальше.  
  
(Порой кажется, что это всё, что у него есть.)  
  
Беспокойный, прикованный к месту, Иллидан бросает все силы на изучение волшебных искусств, единственного, что может предложить Сурамар, когда даже его ближайшие друзья отдаляются всё дальше и дальше. Они заняты, у них нет времени — Иллидан перестаёт спрашивать, когда слышать их оправдания становится тяжелее, чем жить без них.  
  
Ну, а если он забывает спать и отдыхать, то что уж. Не то чтобы рядом был кто-то на это жалующийся.  
  
–  
  
Вот то, чего никогда не расскажут о бессмертии — никто не в силах остаться в здравом уме после тысяч лет повторения одного и того же.  
  
Вся цивилизация калдораев построена на безумии и голоде, потому что, когда всё теряет смысл, а дни сереют и даже хаос становится предсказуемым в своей рутинности, бессмысленность жизни превращается в физическую  _боль,_  в сосущую пустоту в груди; когда же люди ищут способ заполнить эту пустоту, то находят силу; находят волшебство, завоевания и бессмысленные идеи, собирают их, словно драгоценные камни, думая что,  _может, ещё один, и я наконец-то почувствую себя целым._  
  
Соулмейты должны были решить эту проблему. Считается, что сама богиня одарила каждое существо зеркальным отражением его самого, чтобы довершить его и заполнить дыру в сердце. То, что ночным эльфам этого недостаточно, говорит о них многое.  
  
Они ненасытны — вот что делает с человеком вечность.  
  
  
Вот то, чего никогда не расскажут о Легионе — он не охотится за слабыми. Нет, он ищет брошенных, одиноких, голодных, тех, кто опустошён собственными амбициями и медленным, всепоглощающим течением времени. Он ломает их и создаёт снова, заливая огонь и кровь в трещины.  
  
У Иллидана никогда не было и шанса. Ни у кого из них не было.  
  
И, может, Малфурион и Тиранда действительно лучше него, раз довольны компанией друг друга. Может, он тоже мог бы быть таким, если бы не был одинок, будь у него причина идти вперёд, соулмейт ли или же великодушный учитель, если бы он мог делать выбор сам, а не отдавал всё на распоряжение судьбе, если бы сражался вполовину так же яростно, как любой другой эльф, против всё разрастающейся пустоты в груди.  
  
(И когда-то так и будет, но время ещё не пришло. Пустота кажется меньше, когда он, чувствующий себя преданным, полон праведной ярости, и некоторое время брешь в груди довольствуется этим. Она, словно рана, гноится, но боль отвлекает от всего остального.)  
  
Вот что Легион предлагает в первую очередь — цель и путь для сбившихся с него. В сказаниях не понимающие и капли того, что он сделал для этого мира, скажут  _“как же жаль, что столь яркая душа обратилась к столь тёмным силам.”  
_  
 _“И, действительно, как же жаль”,_  думает Иллидан, когда дверь в камеру с грохотом захлопывается, оставляя его во тьме.  
  
Иллидан Ярость Бури: бездушный, предатель, трагический герой. Список всё растёт и растёт.  
  
  
Вот то, чего никогда не расскажут о ночных эльфах — им куда больше, чем остальным, идёт безумие. Оно въедается в кости как слишком долгий сон, вязкий и тёплый, но они учатся жить с ним так быстро, что все вскоре забывают, что когда-то были другими.  
  
Вот то, что Иллидан всеми силами пытается забыть — он не ночной эльф, больше нет,  _не только._  
  
Но здесь, во тьме и одиночестве, Иллидан задаётся вопросом,  _а кто же он?_  С самого рождения его жизнью руководили ожидания других и его попытки соответствовать этим самым ожиданиям, и в процессе, возможно, он потерял себя. Иллидану кажется, что он существует лишь когда на него смотрят; сейчас же, когда он потерян во мраке, в истории он живёт лишь в сказаниях.  
  
(Когда-то все забудут, кто он есть, и в тот день Иллидан действительно умрёт.)  
  
В этих сказаниях он демон — это Иллидану известно. Именно это ему и поспешили сообщить; вот какими были последние слова, что Иллидан услышал от своей семьи: предатель собственного народа, сторонник Легиона, чудовище. Сам он знает, что невиновен, но правда теряет всякий смысл в этой камере; проходит время и Иллидан помнит лишь то, что он — зло, и заключён здесь за то, что с радостью увидит мир  _в огне._  
  
И чем больше проходит времени, тем больше привлекает его эта мысль. Иллидан представляет себе хриплое дыхание Малфуриона, по чьему лицу стекает кровь, и вяло свисающие руки Тиранды, освещаемые так любимым ею лунным светом. Порой он видит их перед собой, таких настоящих, словно они действительно здесь, но, когда сжимает пальцы на их глотках, то те исчезают, и Иллидан хватается лишь за спёртый воздух и тени. Он закрывает слепые глаза, чтобы не смотреть на слишком знакомые стены камеры — слишком чёткие даже несмотря на тьму, сдавливающую грудь и не дающую дышать — и видит пылающий Сурамар.  _“Скоро”,_  думает он с улыбкой, забывая о том, как долго повторяет одно и то же слово, смотря на горящий за веками мир.  
  
 _“Это моя судьба”,_  думает Иллидан, и на мгновение камера освещается парящими в воздухе угольками.   
  
(Даже без золотых глаз, за которые его так хвалили, глаз, что сулили ему будущее куда больше его самого, Иллидану хочется верить, что есть причина, по которой он всё ещё жив. Мысли о судьбе вели его вперёд так долго, что он уже забыл как жить чем-то, кроме обещаний грядущего — Иллидан, по сути, всегда опережал время).  
  
  
Пусть и медленно, но он учится жить во тьме, в сводящей с ума тишине, в сосущей пустоте, что открыло в груди одиночество.  
  
Вот то, что история попытается стереть — Иллидан не зло. Он одинокий, сбившийся с пути, ужасно,  _ужасно молодой,_  но зло это что-то большее, чем он сам, далеко за пределами мести озлобленного эльфа.  
  
Вот то, чего история никогда не понимала — Иллидан и не был нормальным.  
  
(Может, если он будет повторять это себе снова и снова, то сможет в это поверить, и здравый ум перестанет казаться тем, что он потерял в пути.)  
  
–  
  
Время идёт, как и всегда, и Иллидан позволяет себе утонуть в его потоке. Одинаковые дни и ночи сливаются в одну сплошную массу; он отсчитывает часы, пока не забывает значение этих чисел, а затем считает эти бессмысленные числа, слишком острыми когтями выцарапывая линии на стенах своей тюрьмы. Порой, когда опутывающие скалу заклинания пытаются не дать ему прорыть путь наружу, они исчезают. Иллидан всё равно пытается.   
  
Он врезает дни в собственную плоть, пока пол под ногами не становится влажным от крови — они тоже исчезают. Порой ему становится интересно, сможет ли он потерять достаточно крови, чтобы умереть до того, как заклинание исцелит нанесённый урон, но, когда Иллидан разрезает себе горло, плоть срастается ещё до того, как пальцы выходят с другой стороны.  
  
Иллидан не потерял время; время потеряло его, забыло во тьме камеры и продолжило идти дальше.  
  
И он спит. Бессмысленно часами смотреть на одни и те же стены, а Иллидан чувствует лишь онемение и замешательство, словно слишком долго без перерыва на сон читал о магических теориях. Течение времени становится слишком ощутимым, и от этого так больно — веки словно становятся наждачкой, а сердце ноет в пустой груди.   
  
Сон беспокоен и полон кошмаров. Просыпается Иллидан, хватая воздух или крича, в холодном поту, чувствуя такую же усталость, как и когда закрывал глаза. Не в силах сказать, сколько времени прошло, пока он спал, Иллидан снова закрывает глаза, и проходит кто знает сколько ещё времени; дни проносятся во сне с надеждой на то, что в беспамятстве удастся найти покой и сбежать от действительности. Пусть эти сны и жестоки, но, как бы больно ни было, в них происходит  _хоть что-то._  
  
Порой ему снится кровь, ему не принадлежащая. Это хорошие сны.  
  
А потом в какой-то момент, спустя месяцы или годы с момента заключения, он не возьмётся говорить точно, Иллидан открывает глаза — он даже не помнит, когда их закрывал, — и что-то изменилось.  
  
Такого раньше не случалось. Здесь ничего никогда не меняется: во тьме бессмертие приобретает совсем другое значение, а Иллидан и его клетка находятся вне времени, где каждое мгновение, замерев, бесконечно повторяет себя.  
  
Но в этот день — внутри его потрясённого сознания снова возникает понятие  _дня_  — Иллидан понимает, что что-то изменилось, а затем осматривает собственное тело, которому могут быть сотни или даже тысячи лет, и натыкается взглядом на  _буквы,_  что даже темнее окружающих его теней и что резко выделяются на обожжённой коже.   
  
Воспоминание о чужих-знакомых-забытых символах всплывает из глубин памяти, и он, с куда большей ясностью, чем делал что-либо за чёрт знает сколько времени, читает эти слова.  
  
 _"Я лишь хотел бы, чтобы мы встретились в обстоятельствах получше."_  
  
(Всю свою жизнь Иллидан не мог найти  _смысла,_  и в это мгновение, когда он, затаив дыхание, впервые смотрит на свою метку, Иллидан думает —  _вот он._  
  
 _"Именно то, что я искал всё это время"._ )   
  
Длинные предложение не являются чем-то неслыханным, но они встречаются куда реже, чем простые скучные “привет” и “приятно познакомиться”, и Иллидану остаётся лишь гадать, при каких странных обстоятельствах ему скажут эти слова. Что же ждёт его в будущем, что его соулмейт произнесёт что-то, пропитанное такой горечью?   
  
Но слова на метке всегда произносятся вслух. Они как окно в будущее, пророчество, что исполняет само себя, и его слова не сеют сомнения, нет, они дают  _надежду._ Надежду на то, что когда-то, как-то, он отсюда выберется и сделает то, что всегда должен был —  _спасёт мир._  
  
И, что важнее всего, он найдёт способ помочь своему соулмейту. Кем бы они ни были, Иллидан спасёт и их.  
  
Он осторожно водит пальцами по словам, пока, кажется, не чувствует их вкус на языке, пока они не начинают обжигать кончики пальцев. Хриплым голосом, которым, кажется, не пользовался уже долгие десятилетия, Иллидан выдавливает каждый слог, словно молитву, а затем повторяет ещё раз, снова и снова, пока с непривычки не срывается голос. Он прижимает метку к груди, чувствует нежной кожей собственное сердцебиение и думает:  _“Я не один.  
  
Больше нет.”_  
  
Иллидан снова начинает отмечать дни, но в этот раз не теряет им счёт. За пределами этой темницы его кто-то ждёт, и это даёт силы двигаться дальше, прорываться сквозь дымку всепожирающего безумия и снова искать в нём себя.   
  
Его соулмейт его ждёт, и Иллидан не заставит их ждать его ещё дольше.  
  
Иллидан ходит от стены к стене, прибавляет количество шагов, необходимое, чтобы пересечь комнату, к количеству дней, что бодрствует, раз за разом тыкает в заклинания и руны, а затем впивается когтями в слабые места, ослабляя защиту. Он работает без отдыха, не чувствуя усталости, впервые радуясь, что в этой проклятой тюрьме ему не нужны ни еда, ни сон; сейчас одиночество кажется даром, ведь его стражи и не догадываются о его новообретённом стремлении выбраться.  
  
Стражи считают, что натренированы достаточно, чтобы сдержать его — они ошибаются.  
  
(Они  _все_ ошибаются и Иллидан им это покажет — он обязан, ради имени на своём запястье).  
  
–  
  
Иллидан Ярость Бури, Предатель, сам выпускает себя на свободу до того, как это решает сделать Тиранда, и оставляет за собой след из раненых, но живых стражников, которых он пощадил не из милости, а лишь из-за нехватки времени, что торопит его двигаться вперёд с перепачканными свежей кровью руками.  
  
(Он никогда не умел ждать того, на что не надеялся.)  
  
Всё кажется новым. Воздух, небо, простирающийся вокруг лес — всё знакомое, но в то же время совсем другое.  
  
Иллидан вдыхает полной грудью и не улыбается, пусть и близок к этому. Он скучал по всему: по свету, по тому, что может собственными глазами видеть, как всё меняется, наблюдает он за этим или нет. Даже по себе самому — и Иллидан проводит кончиками пальцев по метке. Она идеально гладкая, больше похожая на родимое пятно, чем на татуировку, но ему нравится верить, что метка по текстуре отличается от кожи вокруг. Может, она прохладнее, чем шрам под ней, что всегда казался горячее остального тела.  
  
И всё же, несмотря на все изменения, Иллидан узнаёт в местности гору Хиджал. Ради Элуны, он же ночной эльф, и сколько бы времени не прошло, оно не испортит его память так сильно, что Иллидан не узнает священную гору. Деревья тут древние — не такие как он сам, конечно, но вряд ли на свете много чего-то одного с ним возраста, — и они  _поют,_  сливаясь с шёпотом мириадов живых существ и биением их сердец, льющихся прямо в уши.  
  
Иллидан был один так долго, слишком долго, чтобы помнить, как звучат голоса, но, может, именно так? Всё это совсем незнакомо, куда глубже, чем всё, что он знал, что-то врезавшееся глубоко в кости, въевшееся в кровь, в душу. Несмотря на всё, Иллидан — калдорай, и его место всегда будет среди этих древних деревьев.  
  
Ну, во всяком случае, пока ему всё не осточертеет. Такое уже случалось и, Иллидан точно знает, случится вновь. Но здесь и сейчас, после бесчисленных лет изгнания во тьме, звуки леса заполняют сердце, почти заглушая фоновый шум от метки и беспокойную дрожь в теле.  
  
Это совсем не покой, но приятная его иллюзия.  
  
–  
  
Иллидан ждёт, пока последние лучи солнца не исчезнут за деревьями, и затем начинает идти.  
  
Покров ночи не спасёт от другого ночного эльфа: они были рождены жить в лунном свете и мало что в мире способно скрыться от их ночного зрения. Всё же, это успокаивает; Иллидан слишком калдорай (слишком гордый, слишком эгоистичный, а его тело пронизано магией так же, как и кровеносными сосудами) чтобы наслаждаться пребыванием под солнечным светом, особенно после всего того времени, что он провёл в кромешной тьме. Даже те крохи света, что пробиваются через густую листву, больно бьют по глазам.   
  
А ещё он скучал по луне.  
  
(Иллидан вспоминает Тиранду, просящую защиты и помощи у Элуны в трудные времена, и прохладное прикосновение её магии на своих ранах. Он ненавидит её и в то же время скучает так, что, кажется, в груди чего-то не хватает, а дыра всё растёт, болезненно ноя. От того, что Малфуриона тоже нет, ещё больнее, и Иллидан не может удержаться от того, чтобы не надавить на рану, вздрагивая и чувствуя какую-то радость. Где-то глубоко у него ещё остались силы любить их; какие же это и боль, и утешение, что от возвращения домой его удерживает лишь то, что этот самый дом не хочет его возвращения.)  
  
И пусть ночь не поможет ему оторваться от стражников, что несомненно за ним охотятся — наплевать. Пусть идут; даже хищники в этих лесах знают, что самый опасный тут именно он.  
  
Но пока Иллидан чувствует себя достаточно спокойно (тюремщики не будут выдвигаться за ним прямо сейчас, не в том состоянии, в котором он оставил большую их часть, если, конечно, они ещё не одержимее, чем ожидалось), чтобы забраться глубже в лес. Вот он уже снова возвращается к привычкам глубокого детства, к тем воспоминаниям, которые не сотрёт даже вечность. В голове всплывает то, как родители учили его прятаться в тени леса, но уже только одна мышечная память делает поступь тише, чем шаги ночного саблезуба.  
  
Так что он просто выбирает случайное направление и продолжает идти. Правда, можно ли назвать его случайным? Метка на запястье, словно компас, указывает путь, поблёскивая едва заметным золотистым светом в дарованных ему глазах. Иллидан следует за ним и жжение оседает в тепло солнечных лучей на коже, заставляя утихнуть зуд, что он списывает на предвкушение. Иллидан, в конце концов, никогда не отличался особым терпением.  
  
(За собой он не оставляет ни единого следа, по которому его можно было бы отследить, ни единого отпечатка ноги — лишь давящую тишину, что остаётся после будущих великих и ужасных, но этого Иллидан даже не замечает.)  
  
–  
  
Скоро становится очевидным то, что Легион не так уж ушёл из этого мира, как Иллидан того ожидал. Большая часть того, в чём он узнаёт Ашенваль, отравлена его магией: земля под его ногами иссушена и безжизненна, больше похожа на пыль, чем на грунт, а от деревьев исходит запах разложения и серы. Что-то давит на затылок, цепляет внимание — за ним словно наблюдают невидимые глаза, и внезапно, без брони и оружия, Иллидан чувствует себя совсем беззащитным.  
  
Волшебства не хватит, чтобы отогнать обитающих в этих лесах существ, если они решат напасть.  
  
Но они этого не делают, и Иллидан выходит из отравленного леса так ни разу не услышав и не увидев чудовищ, что наблюдали за ним в пути. От этого беспокойство лишь возрастает. Бешеные животные нападают вслепую, а если они тратят время на  _размышления,_ то эти создания куда опаснее парочки осквернённых саблезубов.  
  
Иллидан не уверен, как долго уже идёт. В животе сосущая пустота, но чувство стало таким чужим, что у него уходит время на то, чтобы понять, что это голод, а не снова пожирающее его разум одиночество. Горло тоже пересохло — это можно отнести к тем вещам, по которым он не соскучился за время своего заключения, но так хотя бы можно понять, хоть сколько  _примерно_  времени прошло.  
  
Время всё ещё кажется ему чем-то далёким, а потому, что свет почти никогда не доходит до глубин Ашенваля, Иллидан не может соотнести течение времени с перемещениями луны по небу. Когда он достигает границы леса, то улавливает над головой проблеск ночного неба, и всё же не может точно сказать, та же ли это ночь, когда он только выдвинулся в путь.   
  
Не то, чтобы это хоть что-то значило. Иллидан неплохо справлялся и без времени во время своего пребывания в заточении, да и у него есть дела поважнее — например, чувство голода и простирающаяся перед ним мощёная дорога.  
  
Если это действительно Ашенваль (а Иллидан почти полностью в этом уверен), то эта дорога выведет его к цивилизации. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что его не застрелят на месте.  
  
–  
  
Хорошая новость: когда Иллидан достигает жилого дома, его сразу же зовут внутрь обеспокоенные похожие на эльфов люди, что пихают ему в руки еду и воду как только он ступает в пустое дерево. Эти эльфы напоминают ему Кенария, только… поменьше, и женщины. Они зовут себя смеющимися сёстрами и, кажется, спутали его с друидом. Иллидан понятия не имеет, почему, и не пытается рассказать им правду. Только себе хуже сделает.  
  
Плохая новость: он пробыл в заключении куда дольше, чем ожидал.  
  
Голосом, слабым от шока и скрипучим с непривычки, Иллидан хрипит:  
  
— Десять…  _тысяч лет?_  Я не… я не знал, что прошло так много времени.  
  
Но это хорошо объясняет все те руины, что он встретил на своём пути.  
  
Одна из них, кажется, Трисселия, нежно хлопает его по голове и пододвигает ближе миску с супом.  
  
— Остальные тоже так говорили. Наверное, странно просыпаться после столь долгого сна — я путаюсь, когда сплю двенадцать часов, а тут целых десять лет!  
  
Иллидан опускает взгляд в тарелку. Запах оказывается слишком сильным для его отвыкших от всего чувств, отнимая аппетит, но он всё равно запихивает в себя тёплый суп, не горя желанием потерять сознание от недоедания.  
  
— Время там течёт совсем иначе, — отвечает Иллидан. Это совсем не ложь: он просто не говорит, что под “этим” имеет в виду не Изумрудный Сон, не упоминает тьму и то, что время не идёт по-другому — оно останавливается.  
  
— Должно быть и так, — мягко улыбается Трисселия. — Знаю, ты хорошо вздремнул, но ты, должно быть, и шёл всю ночь. Давай-ка постелим тебе, а об остальном подумаем завтра, хорошо?   
  
Иллидан позволяет ей запихнуть себя в импровизированную кровать, должно быть, сооружённую для всех  _“остальных”,_ упомянутых ею, только проснувшихся друидов, таких же сбитых с толку, как и он сам. Нужно убраться до того, как появится кто-то ещё.  
  
 _Десять тысяч лет..._  
  
Иллидан сбегает при первой же возможности и отказывается снова об этом думать.  
  
–  
  
Он не уходит далеко, лишь забирается в высокотравье неподалёку от дерева Приюта и падает на колени, сгибаясь под тяжестью всех тех лет, что пропустил. Тьма поглотила целые тысячелетия.   
  
И вдруг Иллидан чувствует себя дурно. Он поднимает взгляд на небо: здесь деревья растут дальше от друг друга и можно рассмотреть звёзды; эти он совсем не помнит.  
  
 _“Десять тысяч лет”,_  — оцепенев, думает Иллидан. Даже бессмертному такая потеря времени кажется ужасной. Сама мысль об этом свела бы его с ума, если бы с это не удалось той _абсолютной тьме,_  в которой он прожил эту вечность.  
  
Иллидан понятия не имеет, сколько времени проводит так, смотря на неизвестные ему созвездия (правда, не то, чтобы он знал их до этого, никогда не видел в этом смысла) и не думая ни о чём. Через некоторое время он слышит шаги, приглушённый травой топот копыт, а затем рядом опускается величественная фигура Ордана. Иллидан не поворачивает головы. Из тех крох, что он узнал от смеющихся сестёр, становится ясно — Ордан относится к тем, кто вряд ли обрадуется его невероятному спасению.  
  
— Ты не друид, — говорит хранитель рощи.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Между ними повисает тишина.  
  
— Десять тысяч лет вдали от дома это долгий срок, не так ли?  
  
Иллидан отстранённо выводит пальцами контуры метки на запястье и не говорит ничего. Кенарий никогда не говорил ничего хорошего ни ему, ни про него; честно, он даже удивлён, что сын друида так спокойно относится к его присутствию. Может, Ордан о нём и не знает.  
  
— Боюсь, я не могу тебе помочь.  
  
— Не можешь или не хочешь?  
  
— И то, и другое, — легко отвечает Ордан. — Но могу указать путь к людям, что смогут. Если проследуешь по дороге на запад отсюда, то придёшь в город. В его архивах записана история тысяч лет, а что не найдёшь в книгах, то расскажут тебе местные жители. Изучи всё, что пропустил, многое изменилось за то время, что тебя не было.  
  
— Да, мне тоже так показалось, — говорит Иллидан, показывая на небо; он даже не думал, что оно могло меняться. — И всё же, многое осталось таким же.  
  
Ордан бросает взгляд назад, куда-то в сторону осквернённой части леса, и коротко кивает, а затем встаёт и протягивает руку Иллидану, чтобы помочь тому подняться. Иллидан его игнорирует и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не застонать, когда мышцы, переутруждённые впервые за тысячи лет, прошивает болью.  
  
— До Астранаара идти несколько дней, так что тебе лучше бы попросить у сестёр припасы.  
  
Иллидан пожимает плечами, немного разминает их, а затем кивает.  
  
Когда он начинает идти назад к Приюту, Ордан вдруг его окликивает.  
  
— Иллидан, — говорит он, и тот замирает, услышав собственное имя. — Ты пришёл сюда с миром и я тебя отпущу, но знай — эти деревья уже пережили один Катаклизм. Ни они, ни ты не переживёте ещё один.  
  
Его слова не кажутся угрозой — это лишь простая констатация факта. Иллидан снова не отвечает, продолжая идти.  
  
–  
  
Сёстрам жаль, что он уходит — Иллидан, похоже, интересная диковинка, во всяком случае, именно это они и говорят, когда собирают сумку с припасами, отмахиваясь от его тихих протестов. Горло уже болит, пусть он почти и не говорил.  
  
— Спасибо за ваше гостеприимство, — он благодарит девушек и делает вид, что не сбегает, спеша вернуться в привычную успокаивающую и в то же время пугающую тишину глуши.  
  
  
И, когда больше ничего не остаётся, Иллидан идёт.  
  
Каждый ночной эльф хоть раз ступал на гору Хиджал, но Сурамар отсюда далеко, а потому Иллидан почти не знает местности и старается придерживаться дороги. Для кого-то, лучше владеющего магией друидов, путь через запутанные лабиринты растительности не составил бы труда, но что сказать. Друидизм и Иллидан не очень ладят.  
  
(Кровь зовёт, говорит, что ладить они должны, но есть что-то странно утешительное в осознании того, что хоть в этот раз он идёт против воли судьбы. И, может, это ещё потому, что Иллидан слишком гордый, чтобы находить своё место там, где уже устроился Малфурион, но что есть, то есть.)  
  
Может, научись о когда-то терпению и медитациям, Иллидан тоже снова нашёл бы покой, но он не знает ничего ни об одном из этих понятий, а потому два дня пути до Астранаара Иллидан проводит в своих мыслях, хаотичных до невозможности. Почти вся первая ночь тонет в бесконечном потоке из “нет” и “невозможно”; хотя бы это нужно ему, чтобы смириться с тем, что целая эпоха прошла, кажется, в мгновение ока — самое длинное и болезненное мгновение в и без того невероятно длинной жизни Иллидана.   
  
На рассвете он делает перерыв, прячась от солнечного света. Иллидан, сидя в тени, прищуренно наблюдает за тем, как встаёт солнце, пока свет не становится слишком ярким для его слишком чувствительных глаз, а затем закрывает их и готовится долго ждать.  
  
Похоже, за десять тысяч лет (кажется, каждый раз, как Иллидан об этом думает, сам факт становится лишь всё более невероятным) у него появилась по крайней мере хотя бы одна новая привычка: когда нечего делать, его тело просто решает заснуть, чтобы быстрее прошло время; он вырубается за секунды.  
  
  
Иллидан, хватая ртом воздух, просыпается от того, что на щёку падает капля дождя, и, боясь дышать и паникуя, резко сбрасывает с себя все остатки сна за пару секунд. Сон почему-то кажется смертью и очень сильно напоминает о вечности во тьме, а пришедшее в полудрёме размытое чувство того, что он снова  _там,_  заставляет сердце безумно биться до того, как Иллидан наконец-то понимает, что происходит.  
  
Он, должно быть, провёл целые  _века,_  пытаясь проспать своё заключение; кто знает, сколько времени Иллидан потерял бы сейчас, если бы его ничего не побеспокоило?  
  
Тяжело дыша от прилива адреналина, Иллидан, осматриваясь, бездумно вытирает щёку. Вторая капля падает на другую сторону лица, а затем ещё раз, и он поднимает взгляд: небо, клочок которого Иллидан замечает между листвой, затянуто серыми тучами. Он не совсем уверен, как будет чувствоваться голод после сна в пару часов и в пару десятков часов:  _этот_  голод вообще кажется ему чем-то новым, и пройдёт время, прежде чем он снова привыкнет к этому ощущению и научится его понимать.   
  
Но нет никакой боли, говорящей об ужасном голоде, так что времени должно было пройти не очень уж и много, так ведь?  
  
(Ох, а это  _действительно_  что-то новенькое, бояться чего-то столь зыбкого, как потерянное время. Иллидан может отогнать сотню демонов, но он понятия не имеет, как сражаться против самого понятия  _времени._  Как избавиться от страха, когда не можешь бороться против его причины?)  
  
И всё же, какая разница. Больше нет беспокоящего его солнечного света, так что Иллидан поднимает сумку и отправляется в путь, не обращая внимания на льющий дождь — припасы не промокнут. Зато возвращается зуд, и он понятия не имеет, почему — страх, а, может, воспоминания или что-то совсем иное, но Иллидан не может найти покоя и, возможно, выйдет прогнать это ходьбой, как выходит прогнать ею тяжесть сна и подбирающиеся всё ближе тени, мелькающие на самом краю поля зрения.  
  
 _“Просто продолжай идти,”_  — говорит он себе.  _"Ещё совсем немного."_  
  
–  
  
Когда Иллидан падает в траву перед знаком на Астранаар, ему вдруг кажется, что делать так много после веков ничего не делания не было такой уж и хорошей идеей. Он думал, что стазис сохранит и его мышечную массу —  _так сильно_  Иллидан давно не ошибался.  
  
Ещё и то, что он не спал с тех самых пор, как выбрался — если не считать того импровизированного сна, что был освежающим ровно до того момента, как его охватил приступ паники по этому поводу — тоже совсем не помогает. Небо над дорогой куда чище, чем в лесу, и потому Иллидан совершенно точно знает, сколько времени провёл в пути, не делая остановок из страха потерять стимул идти вперёд — ведь это единственное, что помогает ему двигаться дальше.  
  
А сейчас даже его нет: в этот момент кажется, что, встав, он умрёт, и как бы не разочаровывала такая смерть после всего, что Иллидан уже пережил, она даст  _отлично расслабиться._  
  
— Эй, с тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Иллидан машет рукой куда-то в направлении голоса и стонет. Всё болит, и, если бы он не закрывал рукой глаза, то уже наверняка сомневался бы в существовании своего тела вне всех этих абсурдных и необъяснимых страданий.   
  
— Можешь встать?  
  
Почему Голос нельзя прогнать лишь силой воли — Иллидан уже скучает по тем временам, когда его проверенная временем тактика игнорирования всего, пока оно не прекращало существовать рядом с ним, работала, — и он использует все оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы пробормотать что-то, что при должном уровне воображения можно понять как  _“я в порядке, дай мне спокойно умереть”._  На самом деле, выходит больше похоже на неразборчивое мычание.   
  
— Ладно, ясно. Давай-ка тебя поднимем.  
  
Под его подмышки проскальзывают руки, что каким-то чудом поднимают его на ноги даже несмотря на то, что сейчас Иллидан, по сути, мёртвый груз. Он приоткрывает глаза и видит низкую (относительно, учитывая то, что средний рост у них под два метра) женщину из калдораев. Она изгибает бровь, не особо скрывая своего веселья.  
  
— Жив, надо же! Замечательно. Сам идти можешь?  
  
Иллидан, что снова обрёл способность говорить целыми предложениями, вздыхает и совсем не делает попыток облегчить ей жизнь.  
  
— А я когда-то мог?  
  
— Должен же был как-то сюда добраться.  
  
— Ну, уже не могу. Я умер. Мертвецы ходить не могут.  
  
— Чёрт, в последнее время мертвецы делали слишком много того, что не должны, — говорит женщина, закидывая его руку себе на плечи. Она куда меньше его, потому что Иллидан, как ему уже не раз говорили до этого, ненормально высокий, но эта женщина с лёгкостью выдерживает его вес. — Но, дружок, что-то мне кажется, что для мертвеца ты слишком красноречив. Боюсь, просто слишком драматичен и всё.  
  
— Я ночной эльф. Нельзя звать меня слишком драматичным, если у нас вся культура такая.  
  
Она фыркает, но не пытается этого отрицать. За этим следует заминка, пока женщина пытается как-то поправить его огромное тело так, чтобы было проще двигаться, и Иллидан ей в этом совсем не помогает.   
  
А затем:  
  
— Подожди, что ты там говорила о мёртвых? — он пытается стоять самостоятельно и держится ровно секунду перед тем, как начинает заваливаться вперёд. Иллидан точно бы упал прямо лицом в землю, если бы незнакомка не подхватила его.  
  
— Надо же, знай я, что именно _это_  вернёт тебе силы, — удивлённо начинает она.  
  
— Я оставляю вас одних на  _несколько тысячелетий_  и вы начинаете возрождать мёртвых, что за чёрт, — бормочет себе под нос Иллидан, а на её непонимающее _“что?”_ говорит:  
  
— Женщина, я понятия не имею, что сейчас за год, так что тебе стоит говорить поточнее обо всех этих творящих что-то мертвецах.  
  
Десять тысяч лет назад некромантия была умирающим искусством, если так можно выразиться. К ней плохо относились высокорожденные власти — по понятным причинам — и пусть никто не делал попыток заставить людей прекратить ею пользоваться, ну… Этого точно уж и не  _поощряли._  
  
— Ох, дружок, — говорит она, высвобождая одну руку, чтоб похлопать его по голове. — Длинная история и я не буду рассказывать её тебе на холоде. Давай сначала зайдём внутрь, м?  
  
Ну, Иллидан всё равно сам никуда быстро не уйдет, так что… не то, чтобы у него был выбор.  
  
–  
  
Эльфийку, как оказывается, зовут Ильдраэ Бард Тени. Это женщина сообщает ему за чашкой обжигающе горячего чая, пока она готовит ужин, а Иллидан смотрит в пустоту, пытаясь вывести его разум из глубокого ступора, в который Иллидан соскользнул по пути. Жить так удобно, но вот для понимания изменений в геополитике Азерота за последние десять тысяч (или хотя бы последние десять) лет такое состояние не очень подходит.   
  
И она чудная, эта Ильдраэ. На удивление добрая, но всё равно чудная: интересно, сколько ещё людей, увидев странного, сбитого с толку мужчину на обочине, решит привести того к себе домой? А ещё она всё продолжает говорить, кажется, совсем не обращая внимания на то, что сам Иллидан в ответ лишь невнятно мычит и кивает; та же лишь рассказывает ему о том, что любит готовить, но ей зачастую лень, и что город на самом деле симпатичный, если наплевать на общий дефицит солнечного света и медленно распространяющуюся порчу под боком.  
  
(Она не спрашивает о его глазах. За это Иллидан его благодарен.)  
  
— Об этом всём… — Ильдраэ шикает на него и Иллидан фыркает, но ждёт, пока она поставит перед ним тарелку, а затем, благодарно кивнув, начинает есть и продолжает:  
  
— Я проходил по  _такому_  участку на пути сюда. Что случилось?  
  
— Легион случился, — пожимает плечами женщина. — Ты же друид?  
  
Немного сбитый с толку её ответом (снова Легион?) и не испытывающий особого желания лгать ей в лицо, Иллидан тоже пожимает плечами и продолжает есть.  
  
— Ну, ты тогда, наверное, видел их до того, как заснул, да? — говорит она. — Чёрт. Поверить не могу, что тебе десять тысяч лет. Ты старше этого города, но едва ли кажешься старше  _меня,_  — Иллидан изгибает бровь и девушка останавливается, поняв, что ушла от темы, и коротко хмыкает. — Но, да, мы не уверены, почему… что-то случилось в человеческих королевствах? Кажется, в этом как-то замешаны высшие эльфы, как обычно, но никто не знает, что там происходит. И всё же, Легион вернулся и Госпожа Тиранда будит вас всех, чтобы бороться против порчи в лесах. Она разве не говорила?  
  
Иллидан, услышав это имя, замирает и прилагает все усилия, чтобы не нахмуриться.  
  
— Не было времени, — отвечает он.  
  
Она вздыхает и запихивает в рот полную вилку еды перед тем, как снова начать говорить и, честно, это немного отвратительно.  
  
— Я никогда не выходила из лесов,  _вообще_  никогда. Если подумать, не мне тебе рассказывать о том, что происходит.  
  
Ну, она хотя бы не проспала почти всё, что явно делает из неё более компетентного учителя истории, чем он сам.  
  
— Ох, — Иллидан подпирает щёку рукой и смотрит на неё, в этот раз  _действительно смотрит._  В теле Ильдраэ нет ни капли магии — он даже не знал, что такие для их народа возможно, и она молода, куда моложе, чем было он сам, когда впервые в их мир вторгся Легион, неудивительно, что она так легкомысленно ко всему относится. Эта девушка, наверное, думает, что раз они уже отбились в прошлый раз, то так случится и в этот; она понятия не имеет, что пришлось сделать просто чтобы  _сдержать его._  
  
Что придётся сделать сейчас, если они хотят выжить — нет, если хотят  _победить.  
_  
— Но я, это… Вроде как книжный червь? — девушка улыбается, явно этим гордясь, и оттого сразу же нравится Иллидану чуточку больше. — Так что я знаю  _многое,_  а остальное ты сможешь найти в библиотеке. Могу отвести тебя туда завтра.  
  
— Почему не сейчас?  
  
— Чувак, — начинает она, но останавливается. — Эм. Господин. Ты едва ходишь, так что это, я могу… могу просто быстренько рассказать тебе, что произошло в последнее время?   
  
Голова начинает побаливать, а изнеможение распространяется от ноющих мышц по всему телу, и от этой боли, глухой и въевшейся глубоко в кости, Иллидан не очень-то и хочет избавляться. Если поспать, то уйдут почти все его проблемы, но, опять же, сон может оказаться одной из них.  
  
Он кивает.  
  
— Отлично! Тогда давай начнём. Как насчёт чаю?  
  
-  
  
Ильдраэ, кажется, искренне счастлива тому, что может с кем-то поговорить, и Иллидан должен признать, что точность, которой не хватает её импровизированному уроку, она компенсирует чистым энтузиазмом. Историей Иллидан всегда интересовался неохотно, в основном потому, что у него не было другого выбора, кроме как её учить — собственно, как и сейчас — но Ильдраэ явно ею горит и ей удаётся сделать историю менее нудной.  
  
Уже то, что она старается ввести его в курс произошедшего за последние десять тысяч лет, поддерживает интерес Иллидана. Столько всего случилось — ночные эльфы почти не изменились, как и ожидалось, но остальной мир стал совсем странным.  
  
Несмотря на то, она упоминает подробности лишь вскользь, оставляя лишь важные события, у Ильдраэ на рассказ уходит несколько часов. Пару раз, когда девушка начинает уходить от темы и вдаваться в политические перипетии королевств дворфов, Иллидану приходится её остановить — надо же, как так сложилось, что первый же наткнувшийся на него человек окажется фанатом истории? — и, к тому времени, как она заканчивает свой рассказ, её голос совсем хрипнет, а у Иллидана кипит голова в попытке запомнить и понять всю эту кашу.  
  
— Ну, вот почти и всё, — говорит она, тяжело вздыхая. — Считай, что ты в курсе большей части истории Азерота, а я теперь знаю, что вообще не готова ещё раз кого-то учить. О Луна, я в жизни так много не говорила.   
  
Иллидан отвечает отвлечённо, смотря куда-то вдаль.   
  
— Уверен, толпа жаждущих знаний учеников была совсем бы другой публикой.  
  
Стакан, что она держала в руках, замирает на полпути к губам девушки.  
  
— Ну да, конечно. Скорее всего, было бы ещё хуже.  
  
— Не знаю даже. Они не пропустили бы исторические факты за десять тысяч лет — разве что ты решила бы учить только проснувшихся друидов.  
  
— Знаешь, может, я так и сделаю, — подмигивает Ильдраэ. — Если все они так же радуют глаз, как ты, то больное горло того стоит.   
  
Иллидан фыркает, решая на это никак не отвечать, и вместо этого спрашивает:  
  
— У тебя, случаем, не найдётся карты?  
  
–  
  
В итоге всё складывается так, что Иллидану не удаётся перечитать всё в библиотеке Астранаара. Сложившаяся в мире ситуация… куда плачевнее, чем ожидалось, и пусть у него руки чешутся добраться до более точных документов, особенно о новых расах, чьё появление он пропустил, у Иллидана совсем нет времени.  
  
Кажется, наступает конец света. Снова. Иллидану хочется верить, что он довольно неплохо научился останавливать апокалипсис, ну или достаточно хорошо понял, как он работает, чтобы, если повезёт, его остановить. А ещё это кажется долгом, ответственностью со времён первого вторжения Легиона. Разумом-то Иллидан понимает, что не должен чувствовать себя столь виноватым, но почему-то оправдание о том, что он тогда был молод и глуп, совсем не унимает совесть. Иллидан должен был быть лучше — Малфурион же был.  
  
(Но Малфурион не был одинок и обижен, Малфуриона не бросили единственные любившие его люди, Малфурион не чувствовал на себе давление чужих ожиданий, Малфурион не был бездушен…  
  
А теперь и Иллидан не такой, так что он станет лучше. Ему придётся сделать это ради своего соулмейта.)  
  
Ну что ж. Иллидан по своей природе очень эгоистичен: он  _очень_  хочет отомстить войскам Саргераса, а попутное спасение мира очень даже неплохой плюс.   
  
Так что он благодарит Ильдраэ за гостеприимство, прощается и отправляется туда же, откуда пришёл. Все жертвы оправданы, если это остановит Легион, и ему придётся стать сильнее, даже если придётся отречься от души и от совести ради шанса ударить ему в спину, потому что удар в лоб никогда не сработает.   
  
Рассветное солнце все ещё режет глаза, а недосып туманит мысли, но Иллидан выводит пальцами контуры слов на запястье и думает: _“Ещё совсем немного”._  
  
Его соулмейт заслуживает всего, что он может дать, и даже большего, и Иллидан спасёт мир, если сможет их так защитить.


	2. Chapter 2

Попросите обычного человека описать высших эльфов и, скорее всего, он назовёт их горделивыми, самовлюблёнными и волшебными — на этом его знания о них, скорее всего, закончатся. И в некоторой степени этот человек будет прав — правда, с таким же успехом можно назвать правдой и то, что море широкое. Они горделивые и самовлюблённые, да и ни один смертный не сравнится с ними в пристрастии к магии, в этом они не ошибаются. Но высшие эльфы представляют из себя куда больше, чем считают другие расы, и порой Кель'тас ловит себя на мысли о том, что они совершили большую ошибку изолировав себя от тех, кто сейчас мог бы им помочь. Какой бы великой ни была их цивилизация, она не сможет противостоять Плети в одиночку. Никто не сможет.  
  
Знали бы они об этом раньше. Может, более сильная личность, более сильный правитель, выжал бы из этой ситуации всё до последней капли, спас бы их от собственной глупости, но этого сильного правителя нет. Есть только Кель'тас, да и то не по своей воле.  
  
Это большое бремя и большая честь править королевством, где мёртвых больше, чем живых, и ещё никогда Кель'тас не чувствовал себя менее подходящим кандидатом на эту роль.   
  
В детстве Кель'тас никогда не считал своё положение каким-то особенным. Это просто была его жизнь — нечто столь знакомое и обыденное, что сложно было представить что-то другое. Маленькому ему казалось, что все остальные, должно быть, живут так же, как и короли.  
  
Взрослея, он узнавал больше о своём положении и обязанностях, и то, что казалось таким обычным, стало странным: он — исключение, особенный, и почему-то этот факт не стал для него чем-то, чем можно было бы гордиться. Во-первых, это одиноко, а ещё ужасно скучно.  
  
И потому Кель'тас нашёл кое-то другое, принадлежащее ему по праву рождения точно так же, как и корона. Он открыл для себя магию и сосредоточился на ней, и, как часто случается с тем, над чем ты упорно трудишься и к чему у тебя есть склонности — а в этом случае и то, и другое, — Кель'тас к ней привязался, да настолько, что обязанности принца стали лишь дополнением к изучению магии.   
  
  
Как только удавалось найти свободные часы в расписании, он проводил их в огромной дворцовой библиотеке зарывшись носом в пыльные тома и изучая магию с такой скоростью, что в большинстве случаев все учителя помогали только тем, что присматривали за ним, ведь отец запрещал Кель'тасу пользоваться магией без надзора.  
  
(Что он делал, и довольно часто, но то, чего король не знает, ему навредить не может).  
  
Когда же не удавалось найти свободные часы, Кель'тас создавал их сам, пропуская занятия и прячась в углу, чтобы почитать. Он не уверен, узнает ли его в лицо учитель политической истории, если увидит, учитывая то, как мало времени он проводил на его уроках.  
  
Если не считать его склонности прогуливать, Кель'тас был смышлёным, если даже не сказать что горячо любимым учеником. Но вот в чём дело: принца любили его люди, а не учителя, потому что, честно говоря, он особо-то и принцем не был, а их работа состояла в том, чтобы Кель'тас соответствовал своему титулу. Так их конфликт и возник. Он открыто порицал знать и никогда не прекращал нахваливать обычных людей, часто сбегал из дворца, чтобы побродить по улицам, и по именам знал большинство уличных торговцев Кель'таласа. Кель'таса не особо беспокоили титулы — напротив, они его раздражали. “Принц” и “Ваше Высочество” указывали лишь на его статус и власть; большинство людей привыкло называть мальчишку по имени и немало слуг ласково звали его Келем даже перед его отцом просто по привычке. Такой легкомысленный отказ следовать нормам приличия был лишь одной из множества его выходок, что причиняли отцу Кель'таса головную боль, но зато делали его самого ближе к подданным.   
  
Анастериан был добрым и справедливым правителем, но Кель'тас не был правителем от слова совсем. Он был много кем — гением, магом, ребёнком, воином — но с самого начала было ясно, что “король” в этот список не входил. Как бы сильно он не любил своих людей, Кель'тас никогда не хотел ничего общего с тем, чтобы ими править; голова его совсем не подходила для короны.  
  
Учёба в Кирин Торе отдалила его от королевского статуса ещё дальше — он стал лишь студентом, одним из сотен, и подростковое бунтарство настолько въелось в его личность, что услышь Кель'тас, как кто-то называет его принцем, то, скорее всего, “случайно” потерял бы контроль над своей магией лишь затем, чтобы заставить обидчика замолчать. В тот момент жизни к тому, что он называл “прежней жизнью”, его привязывали лишь две вещи: Роммат, его самый близкий друг уже чёрт знает скольки лет, и метка соулмейта.   
  
Она написана на дарнассийском — очередная странность, что так хорошо ему подходит — и, по сути, стала причиной, по которой Кель'тас так рано изучил этот язык. Почерк выглядел так, словно его владелец когда-то изучал правильную каллиграфию, а потом почти всё внезапно забыл. В результате вышло что-то одновременно элегантное и небрежное, и в этом едва разборчивом почерке можно разобрать “Какая же это честь и удовольствие наконец-то встретить Вас, принц Кель'тас”. Да, что-то такое ему постоянно приходилось слышать при дворе, но никто из знати не позволил бы себе столь отвратный почерк. Именно из-за этой детали Кель'тас, несмотря на слова, которые он ненавидит, считает свою метку на удивление очаровательной. Однажды Роммат сказал, что такой контраст ужасного почерка с очевидными остатками прекрасной каллиграфии и очень даже благородной фразы на древнем языке отлично подходят кому-то вроде него. Кель'тас тогда решил особо не задумываться над тем, что значат эти слова — часто это самое правильное решение, когда имеешь дело с его другом.   
  
Беспокойство его отца о том, что он не подходит для трона, было вполне понятным. Кель'тас соглашался с ним хотя бы в этом: он в первую очередь видел себя магом, а лишь затем принцем. Высших эльфов должен вести только тот, кто ставит Кель'талас превыше всего.   
  
Но вот эльфы крови? У них особо не из чего выбирать, а потому подойдёт и Кель'тас.   
  
Они потеряли всё в битве с Плетью: своё королевство, свою столицу, свою магию. Луносвет был сердцем Кель'таласа, домом его людей вне зависимости от того, в каком уголке континента они жили, и, когда нагрянула Плеть, все почувствовали его падение — все скорбели, и с ним они скорбели о потере высших эльфов. От них не осталось ничего кроме пепла и крови, а потому они собрали остатки, те бренные следы своей прежней жизни, и превратили их в боевой раскрас, взяли свои разбитые сердца и заточили их в мечи, взяли своё ничего не значащее имя и превратили его в зов отмщения и напоминание о том, что они потеряли.   
  
Кель'талас пал и из его руин восстали эльфы крови, ведомые принцем-фениксом. Ему самому это кажется довольно подходящим — именно в момент этого осознания кровь на языке на вкус стала напоминать не медь, а обещание. Всего одно мгновение после того, как затих хаос и перед тем, как вес всего мира стал давить на плечи, Кель'тас знал, что так же, как солнце восходит каждое утро, восстанут и они.   
  
  
Кель'тас стоит на оставшемся за гарнизонами Гаритоса пути и вспоминает те времена, когда мог без единого волнения о судьбе мира полностью погрузиться в учёбу. В ту минуту он сильнее всего в своей жизни желает вновь оказаться дома, и это чувство сравнимо разве что с ножом в груди.  
  
Он вспоминает времена, когда его люди обращались к нему как к старому другу и лишь знать смела называть его по титулу, и каким правильным это казалось. Сейчас же Кель'тас находится в странном положении: принц лишь для изгнанников, находящийся в милости других, чувствующий себя ребёнком в одеждах взрослого, расхаживающий с украденной короной на голове. Сейчас он слышит свой титул лишь из уст эльфов крови, ставших странниками после устроенной Артасом резни и отчаянно тянущихся к той стабильности, что даёт им его присутствие. Никому нет дела до вежливости; Кель'тас привык к презрению и даже откровенным оскорблениям со стороны человеческих войск.  
  
Но рядовые ведут себя не хуже всех. Это и близко не так — не они же, всё таки, отправляют его людей на верную смерть. Как бы часто Кель'тас не говорил, что уже давно не чувствителен к оскорблениям, он скучает по ласковым прозвищам отца, дружелюбности подданных и тому, какую лёгкость чувствовал он в те моменты, когда забывал, что был принцем.   
  
В такие моменты Кель'тас всматривается в завитки на левом запястье и находит в знакомых словах источник силы. Когда-то он принимал эти слова как должное; сейчас же столь лёгкое признание его титула полным незнакомцем приносит неожиданное утешение.  
  
Это явно не то, что ему удастся услышать от маршала Гаритоса.  
  
— Мой принц?  
  
Кель'тас, тяжело вздохнув, позволяет плечам упасть, а затем поворачивает голову и смотрит на Роммата, что изо всех сил, но без особого успеха, пытается скрыть отвращение. Кель'тас, на самом деле, с ним согласен.  
  
— Ладно, давай приступать, — отвечает он. — Не то, чтобы у нас был выбор.  
  
–  
  
Так вот, Кель'тас очень даже эльф крови. Конечно, он довольно сдержанный пример эльфа — мнения Кирин-Тора слишком разительно отличаются от эльфийских, а он прожил там очень долго — но Кель'тас принадлежит своему королевству точно так же, как и оно ему, начиная с внешности и культуры и заканчивая тем, как он презрительно фыркает при виде архитектуры Даларана и говорит: “Мы сделали это всё первыми и вышло куда лучше”.  
  
Ладно, да, может, эльфы крови и ублюдки, совсем немного. Во всяком случае, они хотя бы не заносчивы; их общество известно тем, что… как бы это сказать, оно довольно свободное? У них небольшие проблемы с наркотиками, а моногамия самую малость вышла из моды в последние пару веков, что, в общем-то, говорит многое о том, что о них думают остальные жители Азерота. Они, однако, не хуже всех.   
  
Этот титул принадлежит ночным эльфам.  
  
  
Если быть честным, Кель'тасу ещё не выпадала сомнительная честь встретить многих калдораев, так что его мнение о них вполне может быть основано на его первом впечатлении о тех немногих, с кем он заключил временный альянс.   
  
Жрица довольно мила и так прекрасна, что он даже на мгновение потерял дар речи, когда увидел её впервые — против неё Кель'тас ничего не имеет. Она всегда относилась к нему и его людям с добротой, всегда помогала в трудные времена и, честно говоря, Кель'тас уверен, что она и должна быть лидером ночных эльфов. Это пробуждает вбитую в него привычку быть вежливым и обаятельным в разговорах с королевскими особами. Кель'тасу она нравится, пусть жрица и могла бы быть чуть менее… калдораем.  
  
(Они очень, очень стары, и это проявляется если не в их внешности, то в поведении уж точно.)  
  
Но так называемая Надзирательница — о Свет, она ужасает. Даже худшая бывшая Кель'таса и рядом не стояла с этой женщиной в степени одержимости своим заключённым. Предатель, вот как она его называет — Тиранда же как-то рассказала, что имя ему Иллидан. Сейчас Кель'тас понятия не имеет, чего ожидает от столь таинственной персоны: настоящего демона, повёрнутого на уничтожении всего, что им дорого, или же обычного ночного эльфа, что сошёл с ума из-за того, что ему десять тысяч лет пришлось выслушивать речи Майев. Оба мужчины кажутся ему по-своему любопытными, пусть и второго было бы проще понять. Ему самому уже начинает казаться, что вступление в ряды Легиона было бы куда лучшим выбором, чем следование за Надзирательницей и её отрядом, пока та выслеживает свою жертву словно обезумевшая гончая.  
  
Какая-то часть Кель'таса понимает причину её одержимости: десять тысяч лет, проведенные под землёй для охраны темницы такой угрозы не могли пройти без ужасных последствий для ума Надзирательницы. Это ещё если не считать того, что тысячелетия усилий пошли прахом, когда причина её пребывания там просто покинула место своего заключения, а затем, всего пару часов спустя, заявляется та, кто его туда закинула, и заявляет, что готова убить их всех, если того не выпустят. Такое точно стало лишь ещё большим оскорблением, добавившимся к существующим ранам.  
  
Когда Майев мимоходом упоминает эти события, то говорит о них, словно это мелкое неудобство, с которого прошли годы, а не жалкая пара недель. Роммат, сидящий на другой стороне костра, встречается с Кель'тасом взглядом и одними губами шепчет “что за нахуй”. Кель'тас не может с ним не согласиться.   
  
Ночные эльфы — просто нечто, это уж точно.  
  
Может, всё было бы не так плохо, если бы всё общество синдораев не было построено на идеологии, которую калдораи ненавидят уже тысячи лет, но так уж оно устроено; это приводит к довольно любопытному конфликту мировоззрений.  
  
Их общество так мало изменилось за последние десять тысяч лет, что они, похоже, до сих пор говорят на том же языке — Кель'тас свободно владеет высокородным дарнасским из-за долгих лет изучения магии, а у них какое этому оправдание? — и ими правят те же люди. Корона Кель'таласа хотя бы время от времени меняет владельца, пусть и остаётся в семье. Это ещё не говоря о культуре: прошли долгие века с тех пор, как Свет в последний раз отказывался благословлять однополые пары в человеческих королевствах, в Кель'таласе это случилось ещё раньше, но Тиранда недоумённо хмурится, когда замечает, как Лаврин Песнь Лугов целует двух своих девушек в лагере.   
  
Когда же они снисходят до того, чтобы ответить на один из бесконечных вопросов о своём обществе — Тиранда делает это чаще, чем Майев, что, в лучшем случае, считает его препятствием на своём пути — Кель'тас понимает, что почти всё из ими сказанного он уже читал в книгах по истории; они такие древние, что он наконец-то понимает, что значит быть бессмертным. Это застой — вот и всё. Это когда твоя жизнь сегодня такая же, какой была вчера и будет завтра, а всю её можно собрать в две строки в пыльном архиве.  
  
Эльфы крови хаотичны и живут, в первую очередь, ради удовольствий. У них очень много проблем и стереотипов, на изменение которых уйдёт ужасно много времени, но уже сейчас некоторые из них сражаются за эти изменения. Кель'тасу кажется, что ночные эльфы даже не осознают, что можно делать что-то не так, как они делают уже десятки тысяч лет, и надеется на то, что эта вылазка в современный мир что-то в них изменит.   
  
У Кель'таса есть подозрение, что Высокорожденные должны были быть ещё хуже остальных калдораев, если они хоть чем-то похожи на современных высших эльфов (эгоистичных, одержимых магией гедонистов) и не очень современных ночных эльфов (высокомерных и консервативных изоляционистов). Каждый из этих народов ужасен сам по себе, пусть Кель'тасу и дорога ужасность синдораев, но вот вместе? К этому кошмару мир явно не готов.   
  
И раньше он тоже не был к этому готов, если они действительно стали причиной раскола. Видите, что случается, если смешать два вида эльфов? Мир в прямом смысле ломается, вот что.  
  
Кель'тас был бы впечатлён, если бы не волновался о том, что связь с этими самыми ночными эльфами может значить для него. Может, Роммат был прав, говоря, что Кель'тасу стоит запретить принимать собственные решения — это было десятилетия назад, но с тех пор Кель'тас освоил сразу три школы магии и стал союзником их печально известных и, как оказалось, живых предков, так что Роммат, скорее всего, в свете его последних решений лишь убедился в своих словах. Может, он от них и в ужасе, зато оказался прав.   
  
Каким-то образом всё продолжает становиться хуже.  
  
Кель'тас может вынести узколобость и стереотипы, может вытерпеть плохо скрываемое презрение, что ночные эльфы испытывают к его людям — чёрт, они хотя бы скрывать это пытаются, но затем Тиранда падает в реку, а они продолжают идти, и это задаёт тон трагедии, в которую понемногу превращается его жизнь.   
  
Потому что Майев Песнь Теней — занимательная личность, умная и компетентная настолько, что порой становится страшно, но она также переключается с остроумного юмора на кипящую ненависть за секунду, отказывается от сна и еды ради того, чтобы всегда продвигаться дальше, а иногда даже кажется, что забывает о том, что охотится не одна. Если вкратце, то она сумасшедшая, и работать с ней это… довольно интересный опыт, если можно так сказать.  
  
Роммат продолжает бросать на него многозначительные взгляды из-за спины Майев, и Кель'тас прикладывает все усилия, чтобы их игнорировать. Это не поможет избавиться от друга навсегда, но сейчас он пытается дать им всем выжить, и Кель'тас не уверен, что именно — ступившая на путь войны Майев или же истощение — убьёт их быстрее, так что времени выслушивать причитания своего советника у него нет.   
  
  
Они встречают ещё одного калдорая, в этот раз друида, и Кель'тасу приходится задействовать весь свой слабый самоконтроль, чтобы не накинуться на несчастного мужчину. У него так много вопросов — у них ведь очень мало знаний о друидизме, в основном потому, что девяносто процентов Ордена спали на протяжении последних нескольких тысяч лет. Интересно ему, и что? Но Кель'тас держит рот на замке и делает вид, что не замечает, как Роммат инструктирует свою так называемую “шпионскую сеть” о том, как лучше вытянуть информацию из скрытного друида.  
  
Роммат всегда его поддержит, всё же, друг из него что надо.  
  
И пока в проблемы влезает именно он, Кель'тасу всё равно. Сам он плохо переносит отказы, да и нехорошо будет, если лидер эльфов крови от раздражения попытается задушить верховного друида лишь потому, что тот не станет рассказывать ему о секретах Ордена.   
  
Зовут его Малфурионом и, если подумать, он не такой уж и плохой парень. Немного того, но, как кажется Кель'тасу, он бы тоже таким был, если бы только недавно очнулся от десятитысячелетней магической комы.   
  
В пути они заводят разговор, перебрасываются вежливыми репликами, но как только Малфурион узнаёт об интересе Кель'таса к друидизму, то сразу же открывается, опуская стены, которых принц до этого даже не заметил.  
  
(Кель'тас также отмечает, что Малфурион кажется озадаченным, когда он использует магию. Когда-то калдораи были лучшими магами Азерота, но, похоже, разделение между арканистами из Высокорожденных и прочим народом можно отследить до самых времён юности Малфуриона. Он удивлён: происхождение эльфов крови почти не задокументировано, а Кель'тас и не знал, что калдораи давно перестали пользоваться арканой).  
  
Похоже, существо может выдержать лишь несколько веков в компании исключительно других друидов перед тем, как, если осторожно выразиться, ему захочется проветриться. Сразу видно, что по натуре Малфурион наставник — об этом говорит в первую очередь то, как Майев к нему обращается — и он рад, что ему есть кого учить кроме друидов, которые, наверное, слышали всё это уже тысячи раз в ровно такой же промежуток времени.  
  
Основные элементы друидизма он объясняет так интересно и диковинно, что Кель'тасу почти что хочется попробовать самому. Только вот ключевое слово здесь — “почти”; ему не нравится, сколько для этого требуется медитации.  
  
— Брату ты бы понравился, — с некой тоской говорит Малфурион, смотря на Кель'таса и видя прямо сквозь него, а, возможно, преставляя кого-то на его месте. — Он был прекрасным магом, но их с Кенарием взгляды не сходились — слишком много медитации, как ты и сказал.  
  
Кажется, словно они с Кель'тасом действительно могли бы поладить — если, конечно, этот самый брат относится к более спокойным калдораям.   
  
— Был? — подмечает он. — Он стал одной из жертв первого вторжения Легиона?   
  
— Вроде того, да.  
  
Кель'тас знает, когда остановиться, а Малфурион быстро меняет тему разговора, начиная рассказывать о технической стороне магии друидов, в том числе и о том, как они получают достаточно энергии из природы, чтобы творить магию.   
  
— Должны ли Вы так просто мне об этом рассказывать?  
  
— Ну, в твоём случае, это лишь теория, — Малфурион смущённо почёсывает щёку. — Это непростое искусство и, пусть я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты бы смог запросто освоить его, сделать этого ты не сможешь. Как бы сказать… Ты слишком пропитан энергией арканы, потому что ты и маг, и высший… извини, эльф крови, и сущностью связан с Солнечным Колодцем — если я правильно всё понял из твоих рассказов.   
  
Кель'тас согласно мычит, начиная про себя реорганизовывать выученную ранее структуру магических школ.  
  
— Но как же водная магия? Её не так часто встретишь в Кирин-Торе, но всё же она есть и считается сочетанием магии арканы и природы? Насколько я знаю.  
  
— Это другое. Два вида магии могут контактировать, но для этого… для этого нужен баланс, видишь? — Малфурион поднимает руку и меж его пальцев собираются капли воды. — Друидизм же… Мы словно уговариваем природу нам помочь. Новички часто промахиваются, потому что ещё не знают, как правильно с ней общаться, не знают, как слушать и слышать. Аркана, в отличии от природы, неживая, потому что природа это живой организм, что излучает магию, тогда как аркана — чистая магия… так хоть немного понятно?  
  
Кель'тас кивает, сосредоточенно разглядывая воду, кружащуюся вокруг руки Малфуриона. Воды стало больше и она двигается так, словно обладает собственным разумом. Как его собственный огонь, но немного по-другому.  
  
— Так вот, чтобы манипулировать водой, с ней нужно общаться, но в то же время её контролировать. Этого баланса сложно достичь, и это почти невозможно сделать тому, кто привык только к аркане или только к природе. Друиды редко сопротивляются магии, потому что довольно часто природа мстит, а маги никогда даже не думают о том, чтобы научиться с ней общаться, ведь, насколько они знают, общаться не с кем, — вода собирается в сферу и зависает над ладонью Малфуриона. — Дай угадаю: очень малое число эльфов крови смогло освоить эту школу магии?   
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает Кель'тас. — Единственная из нас, которого я встречал, обучалась у тауренских шаманов — оказывается, её теория была куда лучше, чем мне раньше казалось. И то, у неё не выходило ничего такого же сложного, как у Вас — из воздуха она воду не вытягивала. Это же конденсация?  
  
Малфурион утвердительно кивает, а Кель'тасу на мгновение кажется, словно он снова в Кирин-Торе и ждёт одобрения наставника.  
  
— Даже если она научилась общаться с природой, как делают шаманы и друиды, её происхождение всё ещё является проблемой, — ведёт плечами Малфурион. — Магия сама по себе громкая. Представь, что магия природы это флейта, а аркана — лютня, и чем больше одних инструментов, тем сложнее услышать другие. В вас же, эльфах крови, арканы столько же, сколько и крови — волшебница, о которой ты говоришь, словно пыталась обучить флейте оркестр скрипок. Жаль, но ей придётся работать в три раза усерднее, чтобы достичь такого же результата, и всё из-за её происхождения.  
  
Кель'тас с минуту это обдумывает. Идея интересная, и чем дольше он её рассматривает, тем логичнее она кажется. Пусть многим магам одни виды магии даются лучше других, эльфы крови славятся тем, что им сложнее всего освоить все виды магии, кроме излюбленной ими школы. Да, они могут изучать другие виды и успешно это делают: сам Кель'тас специализируется на магии, тронутой скверной, но может исполнять и базовые заклинания с арканой, даже знает парочку заклинаний из области божественной магии, пусть и всё, хоть как-то связанное с духами, не даётся ему совсем. Кель'тас может даже немного пользоваться магией льда, пусть и ненавидит её всем сердцем: она холодная, а освоить этот элемент ему было сложнее всего; всё это привело к раздражению первых лет учёбы у архимага Фарехара Тамлена, который ставил ему худшие оценки за всю его академическую карьеру просто потому, что  _каждый стоящий чего-то маг может пользоваться хотя бы одним заклинанием льда, Кель'тас._  
  
(Ему никогда в жизни больше не пришлось пользоваться тем заклинанием снова, даже на итоговом экзамене, и Кель'тас отомстил, умыкнув кресло в совете Кирин-Тора прямо из-под носа Тамлена. Поделом.)  
  
Так что вот: эльфы крови уже рождаются с магией, но сложно забыть что-то, с чем знаком всю жизнь, чтобы выучить нечто новое. У людей, например, уходит больше времени, чтобы освоить любой вид магии, но на все их приходится тратить примерно одинаковые усилия — для них большая редкость склоняться к одному из элементов, как случается с эльфами крови, а если и так, то эта склонность не становится препятствием при изучении противоположного ей вида. Это пытались объяснить привычной, обучением и комбинацией этих двух факторов, но, может, Малфурион прав и влияние Солнечного Колодца на их расу куда сильнее, чем принято считать.   
  
А затем друид с ухмылкой поворачивается к нему, держа шар воды, и говорит: “Готовься бежать”, перед тем, как бросить сферу в Майев, в кои-то веки оказавшуюся без шлема.  
  
(Её полный чистой ярости крик такой громкий, что все животные в лесу разбежались бы, если бы не покинули это место давным-давно.)  
  
  
Так что да, Кель'тас неплохо ладит с Малфурионом. Он неплохой собеседник, если не встревать с ним в политические дебаты — Кель'тас достаточно умён, чтобы этого не делать — и, пусть у него какой-то комплекс величия насчёт магии, друид явно умеет уважать мнения других о ней. Кель'тасу ночные эльфы нравились бы куда больше, если бы они все были такими же, как Малфурион.   
  
А затем он встречается с Иллиданом.  
  
Ну как встречается. Малфурион и Майев встречаются с Иллиданом — можно ли считать это знакомством, если в последний раз они видели друг друга десять тысяч лет назад? — и Кель'тас наблюдает за разворачивающимися событиями с каким-то нездоровым любопытством.  
  
Мужчина, которого они так долго выслеживали, на самом деле выглядит как демон: рога, крылья, горящие глаза — полный комплект. Жутковато видеть демонические черты на существе, что всё ещё так похоже на эльфа; те чернокнижники, которых Кель'тас встречал в последние несколько лет, конечно, святыми далеко не были, но хотя бы в демонов себя не превращали. Во всяком случае он надеется, что не превращали.   
  
(Кель'тас не удивился бы: чернокнижники ужасающи и настолько далеки от здравого смысла, насколько это вообще может быть. Он не знает, связано ли это с их магией и её влиянием на носителя, или же с тем, как они её изучали; первое пришествие Орды принесло с собой на Азерот ритуалы призыва демонов и с тех самый пор единственным способом изучения этого вида магии была поимка орка-чернокнижника и его пытки в надеждах на то, что тот выдаст секреты своих тёмных властелинов. Лично Кель'тасу кажется, что это просто кошмарный путь изучения чего-угодно.)  
  
Даже его голос звучит странно, тяжело и хрипло, словно он не привык говорить. Так оно, скорее всего, и есть, если Иллидан провёл последние десять тысяч лет в темнице, охраняемой той, кто ненавидит его всем сердцем. Говорит он со своим близнецом (или кем-то вроде того, и да, это совсем не заставляет Кель'таса задуматься обо всём, что он узнал и о заключённом, и о том таинственном мёртвом брате) так по-эльфийски эмоционально, что его чувства едва успевают достичь поверхности до того, как их прячут за слоями холодной ярости и рассудительности.  
  
В Иллидане Ярости Бури нет ничего рассудительного и Кель'тасу лишь хочется заглянуть в его голову и понять, как тот думает. Он слышал о нём так много от Майев, Тиранды и, за два последних дня, ещё и от Малфуриона, но никак не может наложить их описания на того, кого сейчас видит перед собой.   
  
Из размышлений его вырывает голос Малфуриона, поднимающийся и срывающийся крик, задушенный горем.  
  
— Что ты наделал… Тиранда умерла из-за тебя!  
  
И на мгновение всё замирает. Майев закрывает рот, прекращая свой спор с друидом, Малфурион стоит прямо, тяжело дыша, глаза же его едва заметно поблёскивают, а Иллидан...  
  
Иллидан замолкает и затем едва слышно говорит:  
  
— Тиранда мертва?  
  
И в этих словах столько грусти, столько горя и боли, что у Кель'таса на мгновение сжимается горло. Демоны не могут говорить с такой грустью, особенно о смерти женщины, что запихнула их в тюрьму так надолго. Кель'тас выходит вперёд.  
  
— Я не был бы так в этом уверен, мой господин.  
  
Малфурион резко разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, а за друидом делают это Майев и Иллидан — последнего он видит лишь краем глаза, но тот светится в темноте и это очень заметно. Кель'тасу даже кажется, что вот-вот проявится его боязнь сцены, но, к счастью, он уже говорил более ужасающие вещи публике похуже.  
  
— Да, мой господин, леди Тиранду смыло течением по реке, но нет никаких доказательств того, что она этого не пережила. Причислять её к мёртвым может быть слегка пессимистично.  
  
Майев шипит ему заткнуться, что не остаётся незамеченным. Малфурион резко поворачивает к ней голову, а женщина не отводит глаз, когда друид называет её предательницей. Иллидан же, однако, не сводит взор именно с Кель'таса.  
  
Тот поворачивается и, наткнувшись на тревожный взгляд, склоняет голову набок в немом вопросе. Иллидан же смотрит на него ещё некоторое время — может ли он вообще что-то видеть? или, может, просто ищет источник звука? — и едва заметно качает головой, а затем они все готовятся спасать Тиранду. Иллидан, как и ожидалось, предлагает пойти за ней, и Малфурион, поколебавшись, соглашается.  
  
Плечи друида опускаются как только так называемый охотник на демонов скрывается из виду. Он не смотрит в сторону Майев, пылающей рядом с ним от ярости, и лишь устало кивает в благодарность Кель'тасу. Должно быть, такое открытие и разговор с вроде бы как уничтожителем мира, являющимся ещё и братом-близнецом, отобрал у него много сил.   
  
— Сейчас нам остаётся надеяться лишь на то, что он доберётся до неё вовремя, — вздыхает Малфурион, а на полный любопытства взгляд Кель'таса добавляет:  
  
— Я знаю, что он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы защитить её, но даже он не сможет ничего сделать, если...   
  
Кель'тас, поколебавшись, опускает руку на предплечье друида.   
  
— Уверен, что с ними всё будет в порядке, — но его попытка ободрить Малфуриона звучит отвлечённо, ведь мысли Кель'таса уже не о том, а о загадке, которой понемногу становится для него Иллидан. Ещё никто, описывая его, ни разу не повторился.  
  
— Ради неё я надеюсь, что так и будет.  
  
  
У Иллидана выходит вернуть Тиранду, а потому его встречают самую малость менее враждебно, чем до этого. Со своего места Кель'тас не слышит, о чём говорят эти трое, но Малфурион кажется очень мрачным, а Иллидан, медленно кивнув, уходит с решительной гримасой на лице.   
  
Кель'тас надеется, что они видятся не в последний раз — у него ещё куча вопросов. Ещё столько хочется узнать.  
  
Но, когда он исчезает, приходит время Кель'тасу и его людям покинуть ночных эльфов и вернуться ко вторым в списке ненавистных им существ: к Новому Альянсу.   
  
Малфурион останавливает его незадолго до отбытия.  
  
— Скажи мне, Кель, не пытался ли ты воспользоваться магией скверны?  
  
Захваченный врасплох этим вопросом, Кель'тас отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Нет, конечно же нет, — с чего бы друиду у него это спрашивать? Какая-то проверка? О Свет, Кель'тас всей душой ненавидит проверки.  
  
— Ясно, — Малфурион кивает, похоже, удовлетворённый его ответом. — Ты просто… пахнешь ею, если можно так сказать.  
  
Пахнет? Кель'тас морщит нос. Если он уже начинает вонять, как повелители ужаса, то они провели в пути слишком долго. Нужно в душ, потому что огонь и сера ему не идут.  
  
Малфурион весело хмыкает, завидев его лицо.  
  
— Ах, не так, я неправильно выразился. Просто магия оставляет след, знаешь? Для друидов, особенно в первобытной форме, проще всего сравнивать его с запахом.  
  
Кель'тас кивает. Это он вполне понять может. Для него самого это просто ощущение, но всё и правда пропитано остатками магии.  
  
— И я подумал… ну, ты пахнешь арканой настолько же, насколько и скверной, вот и всё.  
  
Кель'тас медленно смаргивает и в раздумьях склоняет голову набок.   
  
— Ну, я специализируюсь на огненной и воздушной магии — принято считать, что оба элемента частично подпитываются скверной. Это всё объяснит.  
  
— Почему же, скажи мне, ты выбрал именно эти элементы?  
  
— Работать с ними мне всегда было комфортнее всего, — отвечает Кель'тас, пожимая плечами. — Не знаю почему, просто так оно и есть.  
  
И снова Малфурион кивает, в этот раз задумываясь всего на мгновение — вскоре он снова улыбается, и Кель'тас задаётся вопросом, а не почудилось ли ему.  
  
— Не буду задерживать тебя, принц Кель. Было честью и удовольствием встретить Вас.  
  
Кель'тас почти падает с лошади, заслышав эти слова, и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не сбежать прямо тогда; у них просто нет времени на лишние разговоры, вот и всё.   
  
-   
  
  
Они заключают его в темницу и называют предателем Альянса, словно это не Альянс предал их первыми, бросая эльфов крови на Плеть, словно они пушечное мясо. Кровь людей Кель'таса именно на их руках, а пролито её столько, что ею можно раскрасить все стены Штормграда. Пусть утонут в ней — эти звери только этого и заслужили.  
  
Человечество уже убило слишком много эльфов крови — сначала Артас, затем Гаритос, а ведь каждый человек одобряет его действия. Пришло время изменить ход игры.   
  
Решётки звенят от магии арканы, создавая такой фоновый шум, что невозможно думать, не то, что колдовать. Всё же, два стражника стоят за пару метров от него — Гаритос, похоже, выше оценил способности Кель'таса теперь, когда тот стал врагом, а не просто остроухой помехой. Ему бы это, может, даже польстило бы, если бы у Кель'таса остались силы давать отпор — словесные оскорбления тут ему сильно не помогут.  
  
(Именно он усовершенствовал эти заклинания, он следил за тем, как медленно наносили руны на решётки каждой камеры, убеждался в том, что подавляющая магия работает как положено. Чувство пустоты груди знакомо с того времени, как он тестировал заклинания на себе, и от этого ещё хуже, ведь Кель'тас знает, что не выбраться отсюда даже ему.)  
  
Стражи, похоже, думают, что говорят тихо, или же им очень сильно наплевать на то, что их услышат, когда они делятся друг с другом своим мнением о заключённых. Слова различить не выходит, но по их тону всё ясно, и Кель'тас сжимает зубы, пытаясь сдержать грозящийся сорваться с губ рык. В камере рядом с ним кто-то от души выругивается. Наверное, Роммат: из-за чёртового звона он не может сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме крепнущей от этого зубной боли, но из всех знакомых Кель'таса лишь у него такой обширный запас ругательств.  
  
Кель'тас откидывается спиной на стену и притягивает колени ближе к груди, пытаясь согреться при этом не сворачиваясь в клубок — это ведь очень порадует их тюремщиков. Он чувствует лишь пустоту, а холод каменных стен проникает через одежду и заполняет эту пустоту пробирающим до костей ознобом, от которого бросает в дрожь. Единственное доступное здесь тепло — магия, но и до неё Кель'тас не в силах дотянуться, ведь она так глубоко в стенах, что он и не знал бы о ней, если бы лично не руководил постройкой. В груди словно мёртвое кострище, в котором остался лишь остывающий пепел и память об огне.  
  
Кель'тас, если быть честным, скучает по своей магии, и не только лишь потому, что в её отсутствие он чувствует одновременно апатию и тревогу и находится в минуте от того, чтобы начать драть ногтями кожу, чтобы выбраться из своего тела, из камеры и этой светом забытой страны, сбегая от расхаживающей по ней орды мертвецов.   
  
Быть магом это куда больше, чем говорить на мёртвых языках и разбрасываться чародейскими вспышками. Это, если можно так сказать, сосуществование мага и его магии. Она не разумна и даже не жива, нет, но магия это куда больше, чем источник энергии, и поэтому гномы и гоблины ещё не могут найти ей полной замены; её эффект воссоздать можно, но то, что делает магию магией — нет. Уже тысячи лет они все используют волшебство, но всё же то, как оно работает, до сих пор остаётся тайной; мнения двух магов о магии могут радикально отличаться и они оба будут правы, а Кель'тас говорит лишь об аркане — есть ещё друиды, шаманы, чернокнижники и целители, что пользуются магией совсем другой и в то же время точно такой же, как и аркана.  
  
Магия это… довольно серая зона. Кель'тас только так может её объяснить. Способы, в которые она взаимодействует сама с собой и со своими носителями, так уникальны и странны, что их нынешняя система их объяснения скорее всего будет считаться устаревшей в лучшем случае уже через пару десятилетий, хотя и сейчас ей не хватает точности. Открытие существования скверны и так потрясло миленькую магическую теорию Кирин-Тора, поставив под вопрос всё то, что они считали правильным.   
  
Его последнее исследование касалось влияния скверны на пиромантию и стало продолжением предыдущего исследования, где говорилось, что огненная магия является объединением арканы и скверны, а, может даже — о Свет! — божественной магии и скверны. Сейчас же, столкнувшись со скверной не только в теории, Кель'тас не может не думать о сотнях дополнений, что мог бы сделать к своему исследованию, даже просто о том, что скверна по своей природе паразитическая и что она точно влияет на магию огня, которая известна тем, что слишком непредсказуема, чтобы ею легко было овладеть, и тем, что после с неё невозможно переключиться на что-то другое. Словно лесной пожар, она спит там, где ты не станешь её искать, и ждёт искры — дилетантской ошибки, сильных эмоций — чтобы сжечь всё дотла.  
  
Из-за этого многие отказались от неё, но Кель'тас всегда любил трудности, да и дикая магия ему легко давалась. Правда, если подумать, обе школы магии, в которых он специализируется — Воздух и Огонь — в теориях последних лет считаются производными скверны. Кель'тас понятия не имеет, что говорит о нём естественная склонность к магии скверны, но раз именно она сделала его одним из лучших магов своего времени, то так тому и быть.  
  
Так что да, магия странная, ни на что не похожая и ужасно сложная и запутанная. Одно, правда, никогда не меняется: ни одному магу не понравится остаться без неё. Лишить волшебника магии это как завязать глаза, руки, ноги и сделать пленником в собственном теле. Чувство это совсем не похоже на боль от магического истощения — она хотя бы говорит об опустевших резервах, а не о полной пустоте.   
  
Решётки звенят, солдаты болтают, как сороки, а Кель'тас встаёт, расхаживает взад-вперёд по камере, отсчитывает количество шагов от одной стены к другой, пытается забыть то, как все звуки отдаются эхом в странной пустоте, образовавшейся на месте его магии. Впервые за всю жизнь Кель'тас ненавидит себя за то, что так хорошо делает свою работу.  
  
А затем ни с того ни с сего всё затихает. Голоса снаружи обрываются в один момент после короткого, едва слышного изумлённого вздоха. Когда Кель'тас поднимает взгляд, стражники уже неподвижно лежат на земле; горло каждого пронзено стрелой и под стынущими телами медленно растекаются лужи крови.  
  
Над трупами возвышается леди Вайши.  
  
(Кель'тасу интересно, когда же в его жизни всё стало так плохо, что змееженщина и два трупа рядом стали отличной новостью.)  
  
Но на Вайши с её мерцающими чешуйками и безжалостным оскалом до невозможности приятно смотреть. Она прекрасна той же красотой, что и природные катастрофы, и Кель'тас влюбился бы в неё прямо там и тогда, если бы Вайши не выглядела как женщина, что свернёт ему шею и ни на мгновение об этом не пожалеет.   
  
Она его пугает, совсем немного, и Кель'тасу не стыдно это признавать. Бояться леди Вайши, в конце концов, очень умно.   
  
— Мы продолжаем встречаться в… неудачных обстоятельствах, моя леди, — говорит ей Кель'тас, прислоняясь к решётке камеры; магия слегка отпирается перед тем, как поддаться, и металл под сетью заклинаний кажется почти что тёплым.  
  
Она весело фыркает и выскальзывает из поля зрения Кель'таса. Раздаётся скрип железа и трения шестерен друг о друга, а затем решётка опускается в пол. Кель'тас чуть не падает лицом на каменную кладку — то, как он, запнувшись, спешно делает шаг вперёд, лишено всякой грации. Кель'тас даже слышит из соседней камеры насмешливое фырканье Роммата.  
  
Но эти мгновения позора того стоят, ох как стоят. Зачарованная камера отпускает его нехотя, остатки заклинаний тянутся следом, но развеиваются, словно дым, стоит только магии к нему вернуться.  
  
(Одна и та же магия никогда не покажется двум людям одинаковой. Для Кель'таса всегда было так: она словно огонь в венах и тлеющие угли в груди, искры на кончиках пальцев и голод, такой же, что оставляет по себе пламя, пожирающее всё, чего оно касается, и оставляющее за собой лишь пепел. По ощущениям это немного как возвращение домой и, что точнее, как пробуждение с уже открытыми глазами.)  
  
И вот наконец-то тепло согревает конечности и магия охватывает всё его естество. Кель'тас ведёт плечами, с хрустом разминает шею и поворачивается к своим рептилоидным спасителям. Леди Вайши смотрит на него с кривой ухмылкой, словно прекрасно понимает, что он чувствует, но всё равно собирается смеяться над его состоянием. Кель'тасу придётся это терпеть — хотя от его терпения ничего тут не зависит, — но она сдерживается и Кель'тас чувствует к ней неожиданную симпатию.   
  
Вайши, в конце концов, всегда ему помогала и проявляла доброту, а её подколки никогда не несли в себе настоящей злобы — было раздражение, да, когда, как ей казалось, Кель'тас вёл себя глупо, а советы она давала острыми саркастическими фразочками, но она была… чёрт, да на этом этапе жизни он может назвать леди Вайши чем-то вроде друга, ближайшим к нему существом после Роммата. Кель'тас, наследный принц Кель'таласа, последний в династии Солнечных Скитальцев, считает своими друзьями лишь сквернословящего магистра и змеелюдку на много тысяч лет его старше. Отец, должно быть, в гробу переворачивается.   
  
Просто отлично.  
  
— И обстоятельства станут лишь хуже, если не поспешим, — добавляет Вайши, и у него уходит пара секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить, что он только что говорил. — Давай же, юный Кель. В городе над нами есть портал, что приведёт нас прямо к моему господину.  
  
Какая-то его часть отшатывается, заслышав прозвище, но другая вспоминает, что Вайши в сотню раз его старше и заставляет его заткнуться. В эти времена вряд ли осталось много тех, кого она не может назвать “юным”; хорошо уже, что Вайши не стала называть его “пацаном”, как это делал когда-то его наставник в Кирин-Торе.   
  
— Сначала нам нужно освободить моих лейтенантов, — говорит ей Кель'тас, облачаясь в свою царственную персону, как в пальто. Кажется, словно он ребёнок и лишь притворяется, но Кель'тасу приходится отпихнуть эту мысль подальше, на задворки сознания, и продолжать как ни в чём не бывало.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — вставляет Роммат откуда-то из-за решётки своей камеры. — Я себе тут уже задницу отморозил.  
  
Честно, да, леди Вайши права — Кель'тас юн. По меркам его же людей он только лишь стал считаться взрослым. Этим, наверное, можно объяснить то, что Кель'тас, пожав плечами, делает вид, что проходит мимо друга, говоря:  
  
— А этого напоследок оставим, да?  
  
Леди Вайши, само воплощение терпения и мудрости, игнорирует его и открывает дверь в камеру Роммата. Кель'тас достаточно её ценит, чтобы не пробормотать под нос, что она зануда, но, наверное, думает об этом так громко, что Вайши всё равно его слышит. То, что она не закатывает глаза, лишь подтверждает её зрелость, а то, что Кель'тас всё равно чувствует, как она мысленно это делает, становится доказательством невероятной силы.  
  
–  
  
Бытиё дезертира и предателя Альянса включает в себя куда больше огня и взрывов, чем ожидал Кель'тас, но, может, это просто потому, что маршал Гаритос решил, что будет отличной идеей отправить бомбардировщиков-смертников на уничтожение портала.  
  
Этот мужик умеет устраивать чертовски сильные истерики для того, кто так ненавидит склонных к этому эльфов.  
  
— Отступаем! Отступаем!  
  
Кель'тас дёргает инженера, помогая её подняться на ноги, и толкает в сторону портала. Женщина спотыкается, но снова не падает даже несмотря на кровь, пропитывающую её штанину, а затем другой инженер берёт её под руку и ведёт к порталу. Кель'тас вглядывается в дым, пыль и падающие обломки зданий, пытаясь рассмотреть местность, а полне поворачивается к леди Вайши.  
  
— Кажется, мы последние.  
  
— Тебе кажется?  
  
Рука ещё одного инженера перекинута через его плечо, и Кель'тас держит его за пояс, пытаясь не дать тому упасть. Кроме него, Вайши и самого Кель'таса во всём хаосе не видно ни одного признака жизни.  
  
— Уверен, да. Могло остаться несколько бомбардировщиков, но если хотите подождать, пока они нас догонят...  
  
Вайши слабо, но довольно улыбается, кивая.  
  
— Хорошо. Веди нас, Кель.   
  
Бросив последний взгляд на Даларан, или то, что осталось от этого района, Кель'тас ступает в портал.  
  
  
По ощущениям не похоже ни на один известный ему портал. Заклинания, перемещающие на короткие дистанции, похожи на сон, словно моргнул и, открыв глаза, видишь совсем другой пейзаж. На длинные — как через порог переступить, только ещё остаются неприятные ощущения от остаточной магии халатных магов.  
  
С этим порталом их сравнить невозможно. Лишь от одного взгляда на него Кель'тас чувствует одновременно и тошноту, и восторг, а когда наконец-то в него вступает...  
  
Впечатление такое, словно он падает в реку спиной вперёд, чувствуя холод и теряя возможность дышать в тёмных водах и стремительно уносящем его течении, и Кель'тас лишь продолжает падать. Всё кажется одновременно ужасно холодным и обжигающе горячим, слишком тёмным и слишком ярким, чтобы можно было что-то увидеть. Он открывает глаза, не понимая, когда успел их закрыть, с удивлением осознавая, что нет, он не перевернулся на все триста шестьдесят градусов в воздухе, пока проходил через портал, хотя по ощущениям так оно и есть. Мир покачивается, и Кель'тас, спотыкаясь, дёргается вперёд, чуть не падая под весом потерявшего сознание инженера. Вскоре он уже стоит прямо, словно никакой тряски и не было. Ну, может, волосы растрепались, но всё сразу идеальным не получится.  
  
Кто-то из его людей с благодарным кивком забирает бессознательного инженера, и, освободившись от веса, Кель'тас осматривается и сразу же приходит к двум выводам:  
  
Во-первых, это потрясающе и у него уже руки чешутся нарыть больше о таких вот порталах, которые, скорее всего, используются для перемещений на потрясающие дистанции (ах, он тот ещё юморист).  
  
Во-вторых, Кель'тас понятия не имеет, где они. Вокруг ничего знакомого: небо тёмное, а свет двух лун окрашивает сухую медную почву в болезненно-зелёный. Всё… другое и на удивление привлекательное в своей чуждости. После хаоса Даларана эти новые земли повергают в шок, словно они неслись на полной скорости перед тем, как резко остановиться; вокруг лишь тишина, если не считать ветра, воющего на, кажется, бесконечных равнинах под ними.   
  
Портал за их спинами потрескивает, как бывает от статического электричества, и из него выползает леди Вайши. Она кажется непоколебимой даже несмотря на тлеющие угольки, тянущиеся вслед за ней с той стороны, и сажу, местами окрасившую её чешую в чёрный.  
  
— Что это за место? — спрашивает он у Вайши, широким жестом обводя простирающиеся вокруг них равнины.   
  
Она отряхивается от пыли перед тем, как ответить.  
  
— Это, мой юный друг, Запределье — когда-то давно его называли Дренором. Родная планета орков и то, что скрывалось за Тёмным Порталом.  
  
Кель'тас таращится на неё, открыв рот. Принцу себя так вести не положено, но к чёрту всё: он в изгнании, да ещё и на другой планете. Правила этикета вряд ли работают, если ты вдруг оказываешься на другом конце вселенной.  
  
— Вы, моя леди, заводите меня в страннейшие места, — говорит Кель'тас, позволяя себе ухмыльнуться, когда рассматривает всё с нового угла. Он, естественно, ещё никогда не был в других мирах, и возможностей… ох, сколько же новых возможностей.  
  
— Что тут сказать? Твоё удивление мне в новинку, — фыркает Вайши. — Мой господин же… его не так просто взволновать, да и, к тому же, он прикладывает просто титанические усилия, чтобы казаться настолько отстранённым и непоколебимым, насколько это возможно.  
  
— К Вашему счастью, я, можно сказать, эксперт по удивлению людей.  
  
-  
  
Оказывается, Иллидан тоже.  
  
Объединённый отряд Вайши и Кель'таса уже бродит по месту, так удачно названному полуостровом Адского Пламени — можно ли называть это полуостровом, если его не окружает море? — уже несколько дней и, похоже, господин леди Вайши забыл дать ей хоть какую-то карту. Кель'тас не из тех, что легко сдаются, но сейчас он готов лечь на землю и покорно ждать смерти; со всей той пылью, которой он надышался и что осела на одежде, Кель'тас отлично сольётся с местностью.  
  
К счастью, от этой судьбы его спасает острое восприятие леди Вайши. Она находится на середине длинной жалобной речи о том, как тут ужасно сухо — жалуется она тоже любезно и как леди — когда внезапно останавливается, поворачивает голову, принюхивается и говорит:  
  
— Он близко.  
  
Кель'тас кивает и машет Роммату, отстающему на пару шагов — в перепачканной пылью одежде тот выглядит восхитительно. У него уходит несколько жестов (выученных, когда они оба посещали уроки магистра Ивеллана, потому что тот, рассадив их по разным углам аудитории, чтобы они молчали, словно бросил им вызов) на то, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, и отряд медленно останавливается, когда сообщение постепенно достигает их ушей.  
  
Вдвоём они прячутся за грудой красных камней. Под ними небольшой отряд ночных эльфов — если судить по броне, воительниц Майев — окружает клетку с заключённым. Всмотревшись, за решёткой Кель'тас различает бессознательный силуэт...  
  
— Иллидан? — растерянно шепчет он.  
  
— Вы встречались?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, да. Несколько недель назад я помогал Майев его выследить в обмен на помощь моим людям. Стоит заметить, весёлая была неделька, — Кель'тас поднимает на неё взгляд. — Могли бы и сказать, что служите ему.  
  
— Не думала, что его имя тебе о чём-то скажет, — фыркает Вайши.  
  
— Ну, я бы с большим энтузиазмом выслеживал его в этой пустыне, — на её многозначительный взгляд Кель'тас закатывает глаза. — Он довольно интересная личность, вот и всё.  
  
Роммат присоединяется к ним до того, как Вайши успевает поставить всё под ещё большее сомнение.  
  
— Что у нас за план? — сразу же спрашивает магистр, не бросая на них ни взгляда, напрягаясь, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее внизу. Он неплохо ладит с Вайши, а ещё лучше с её правой рукой, и в кои-то веки Роммат не ставит под сомнения чьи-то команды. Чёрт, да он достаёт её меньше, чем Кель'таса; тот жаловался бы больше, но это лишь указывает на то, что Роммат на самом деле умён настолько же, насколько таковым прикидывается.   
  
Кель'тас бросает взгляд на Вайши и поворачивается к другу.  
  
— Мы с леди заберём половину отряда и останемся здесь. Остальных ты отведёшь подальше, сделаешь так, чтобы вас заметили, отвлечёшь внимание. Мы наскочим, избавимся от оставшихся стражников и сбежим через портал.  
  
— Тупейший план.  
  
— Предлагаешь что-то получше? — Роммат открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем передумывает и со щелчком его закрывает. — Так я и подумал. На настоящий план у нас нет времени.  
  
Роммат опускает руку на предплечье Кель'таса и сжимает.  
  
— Не умри там — это всё, чего я от тебя прошу.  
  
Кель'тас повторяет его жест и его лицо смягчается от улыбки.  
  
— И не собирался. Встретимся в лагере?  
  
— Говно вопрос.  
  
  
Полуостров покрыт скалами, которые выделяются на фоне всего остального пейзажа лишь тем, что скрывают горизонт; вид ужасный, но, если судить со стороны тактики, местность идеальная. Роммат увёл оставшуюся часть отряда за одну из скал на несколько километров севернее, прилагая все усилия, чтобы двигаться невероятно громко — в этом он всегда был хорош. Шум передвигающегося вооружённого отряда отлично разносится по пустоши и, после короткого обсуждения, два десятка стражниц остаются с клеткой, пока остальные идут проверить источник звука.  
  
Их всё ещё превосходят числом вдвое. Они решили передвигаться небольшими группами с тех пор, как нашли достаточно скрытое место, где можно разбить лагерь. В данный момент Кель'тас и Вайши скорее ведут беженцев, а не завоевателей, и нет никаких причин постоянно передвигаться со всей их небольшой армией. Его люди не знали отдыха от битв месяцами, всегда передвигались с места на место, перекидываемые генералами Альянса, и беспрестанное блуждание по Запределью могло бы их просто убить.  
  
Пусть единственной целью Кель'таса является сохранность его людей, все равно хотелось бы, чтобы солдат с ними сегодня оказалось больше. Он помнит стражниц как грозных воительниц, всегда надеялся, что в битве с ними столкнуться не придётся. Сейчас, оказавшись по другую от них сторону, он молится на то, что элемента неожиданности будет достаточно, чтобы вовремя спасти Иллидана.  
  
— Запомните, — говорит Кель'тас десятку окруживших его солдат. — Наша цель не убить как можно больше стражниц...  
  
— Вообще-то, так и есть, — шипит леди Вайши.  
  
— Да, ладно, так и есть, но, что важнее, это спасательная операция. Не подвергайте себя большей опасности лишь затем, чтобы кого-то добить: выживший враг хуже живого союзника, особенно когда нас так мало.  
  
Они синхронно кивают. Кель'тас тратит секунду на то, чтобы с облегчением порадоваться тому, что и наги, и эльфы крови уважают их в равной степени, потому что против харизмы и лидерских качеств Вайши у него не было бы и шанса.  
  
— Тогда выдвигаемся.  
  
  
Они не могут подкрасться к стражницам — никто не может, а потому их отряд выпрыгивает из-за скал, за которыми до этого прятался, и падает прямо на врагов, что компенсирует отсутствие скрытности тем ещё шоком.  
  
Кель'тас прицеливается, падая так, чтобы оказаться на спине ночного саблезуба. И у животного, и у его наездницы уходит секунда на то, чтобы среагировать, но Кель'тас уже двигается, ножом перерезая горло стражнице до того, как она успевает достать оружие. Кровь льётся на одежду — о Свет, как же он ненавидит сражаться на короткой дистанции. Всегда случается что-то такое.   
  
Ночная эльфийка заваливается на бок и падает с саблезуба. Кровь по цвету сливается с землёй и, пока Кель'тас смотрит, впитывается в пыль быстрее, чем снова успевает пролиться — он задаётся вопросом, не в этом ли причина странного цвета земли.  
  
А затем… затем саблезуб скидывает и его, и Кель'тасу приходится снова вернуться к насущным делам.   
  
Он падает на землю через пару метров и инерции хватает на то, чтобы Кель'тас прокатился по пыли перед тем, как остановиться. Откашливаясь и плюясь, он поднимается, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с чудовищем, которое прыгает вперёд, протягивая к нему острые, как клинки, когти, и Кель'тас инстинктивно отступает назад как раз в тот момент, как из его руки вырывается пламя. Рык саблезуба сотрясает землю, но вдруг, за мгновение до того, как он успевает достичь мага, огонь поглощает всё его тело, и Кель'тас может обойти паникующее животное не рискуя при этом потерять глаз. Чудовище падает в пыль, катается по ней, завывает от боли, но волшебное пламя затушить не так-то просто — буквально за секунды мех саблезуба чернеет и он сам безжизненно обмякает на земле.  
  
Идея была не лучшая, но всё же сработала.  
  
Кель'тас заминается на мгновение, планируя следующее действие, и над его плечом пролетает клинок, почти вгрызаясь в шею. Когда он смотрит через плечо, то нага уже избавляется от ответственной за это стражницы. Она уважительно кивает, всё ещё сжимая в когтистых пальцах руку воительницы, и Кель'тас отвечает на это приложив два пальца к груди в благодарности и обещании. Он запомнит её лицо и позже, когда время придёт, выплатит долг жизни сполна. Скорее всего это случится скоро, если учесть их ситуацию.  
  
Этот случай вырывает его из задумчивости. Кель'тас вытаскивает из ножен Фело'мелорн и клинок поёт у него в руке, сверкая огненными рунами, когда его волшебство вливается в легендарный меч. Его омывает волна спокойствия — здесь и сейчас он не принц-изгнанник на неизвестной земле. Он воин и не существует ничего кроме поля боя; такой ход мыслей стал ему более чем знаком в последние недели. Может, это далеко не хорошее изменение, совсем не радостное, но оно спасло ему жизнь, так что жаловаться не на что. И всё же, Кель'тас тоскует по своему времени в Кирин-Торе, потому что жизнь мага никогда не была такой же сложной, как жизнь принца или солдата, а тут он получил эти две роли в комплекте.  
  
(Он помнит голос отца, когда тот учил его орудовать мечом, и воспоминания накатывают, неся с собой одновременно скорбь и покой. Пока у него в руках меч, Кель'тас не будет один.)  
  
Но те времена безвозвратно ушли, а вот всё это, кровь и пепел, липнущие к коже, и жжение металла в ладони… всё это не так уж и плохо.  
  
Пока чувствуется боль, он жив — он всё ещё сражается. Пока этого вполне достаточно.  
  
  
Кель'тас быстро отдаётся пылу битвы. Все они похожи в своей сути, напоминают танец, и всё, что остаётся — заучить шаги. Раз-два-три, уклонение и выпад и парирование, каждое движение въелось в голову, а каждая ошибка — в кожу. Скоро всё сливается в одно целое, происходит слишком быстро, чтобы остановиться, подумать, вздохнуть — кровь окрашивает мантию и он понятия не имеет, его она или чья-то чужая.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Кель'тас не думает во время боя. Вперёд его ведут инстинкты, тянут за верёвочки, и это плохо отражается на мыслительном процессе.  
  
(Повторяющаяся тема в его жизни, почти что мотив — Кель'тас и вопреки ожиданиям.)  
  
Когда он приходит в себя — когда мысли возвращаются в настоящее, как натянутая и отпущенная резинка, как статическое электричество, когда соприкасаешься пальцами после того, как наколдуешь молнию, — земля окрашена в тот же алый, что и до начала боя, но едва влажная грязь липнет к ботинкам тонким ржавым слоем. Земля под ногами едва слышно чавкает при каждом шаге и он почти спотыкается о руку одной из стражниц — её безжизненные глаза смотрят ввысь, на странное небо и, может быть, на Азерот, где-то там, за пустошью космоса.  
  
Огромная трагедия, умереть так далеко от дома. Кель'тас дрожит от одной этой мысли и почти невольно касается пальцами чернильных букв на внутренней стороне запястья. Он чувствует под кончиками пульс и то, что метка теплее, чем кожа вокруг; ровное биение сердца под корявым почерком успокаивает. Несмотря ни на что — смерть ли, вкус меди и серы на языке — это доказательство того, что всё так же, как и было; может, он стал острее там, где потери откололи от него кусочки, оставив неровные, острые края — они, однако, не сделали его другим.  
  
Битва далека от завершения — рядом с обмякшими пальцами стражницы лежит мёртвая нага, чья грудь вспорота как у огромной чудовищной рыбы, и его всё ещё окружает звон сталкивающихся клинков. И Кель'тас достаёт меч, залитый кровью настолько, что на короткий момент закрадывается мысль о том, а не заржавеет ли он, но вскоре кровь закипает, растворяясь тонким красным паром от жара оружия. Кель'тас хлопает в ладони и после того, как из-под них вылетают искры, бьёт ими по железным прутьям телеги.   
  
Они едва заметно вздрагивают, заливаясь голубоватым светом, что мгновенно остужает металл. Как и ожидалось, Майев совсем не глупа, конечно же она применила куда больше, чем просто клетку, чтобы заточить такого заключённого. И всё же, это причиняет неудобства — у Кель'таса явно нет времени взламывать слои магии.  
  
К счастью для спасательной операции, ему не так уж и нужно вытаскивать Иллидана из клетки. Было бы проще, да, но не обязательно безопаснее, учитывая то, что заклинания явно заставляли того оставаться без сознания и агрессивно отреагировали бы на чужеродную магию Кель'таса.   
  
Он видел, как пациент в коме внезапно воспламенился от прикосновения целителя, и это зрелище вселило в него вполне здравое опасение всяких неизвестных сильных заклинаний.  
  
Потому Кель'тас и придерживается плана. Пока их отряд отлично отвлекает внимание на себя — и та часть, что с Ромматом, и та, что здесь — Кель'тас призывает магию и берётся за дело.  
  
Есть что-то такое в Запределье и его зеленоватом воздухе со слишком тёмным небом, что делает магию более дикой и, может, даже более тёмной. Может, это скверна, и это должно бы волновать Кель'таса, но он чувствует лишь облегчение, когда магия с готовностью возникает на кончиках пальцев, а заклинание с губ соскальзывает с такой же лёгкостью, как и дыхание. Или с такой же, как плетение кос: создание порталов, в конце концов, часто описывается новичкам как плетение волшебного полотна. Кель'тас безразлично относится к аналогии с “прорыванием дыры в ткани миров”, так как столь варварский метод его ещё никогда не подводил в призыве порталов, но, когда так делаешь, то, к несчастью, остаются следы, по которым его очень легко открыть снова, как и плохо сшитую дыру в ткани. Сейчас же они не могут позволить себе погоню, так что лучше воспользоваться более медленным и точным способом.  
  
Роммат будет им очень гордиться.  
  
Он работает быстро и продуктивно, выводя пальцами в воздухе руны и призывая врата для их побега.  
  
На мгновение остаётся лишь телега и, кроме неё, хаос битвы. Однако, как только Кель'тас завязывает последний образный узел на заклинании, воздух идёт рябью, словно от жара, и через секунду перед телегой открывается большой портал, скрывая битву видом на лагерь.   
  
— Вайши! — кричит Кель'тас через шум битвы. — Пойдём!  
  
Нага пронзает стрелой горло одной из стражниц и подчиняется, отдавая приказы солдатам вокруг неё; Кель'тас слишком далеко, чтобы различить, что именно она говорит. Несколько наг подползают к нему, и с их помощью — хотя Кель'тас тут, скорее, для моральной поддержки — он заталкивает телегу в портал. В этот же момент оставшиеся солдаты прерывают бой и бегут к порталу ещё до того, как Надзирательница успевает сделать что-то кроме того, как яростно закричать.  
  
Кель'тас уходит последним. Так ему остаётся лишь дёрнуть заклинание на пути назад, отчего оно разрушается с ярким взрывом. Такая показуха от разумного использования природы нестабильной магии Кель'таса служит сигналом к отступлению для остатков их сил — если очень повезло, то взрыв ещё и вырубил их преследователей.   
  
С их стороны портал закрывается с тихим хлопком. На секунду они замирают в беззвучном ожидании, задерживая дыхание — а вдруг будет какой-то ужасный взрыв? — но ничего не случается и отряд одновременно приходит в движение.  
  
Адреналин уходит из крови всего за пару коротких, мелких вдохов, и Кель'тас падает на прутья клетки, когда тело внезапно напоминает о том, что такое истощение. Из под полуприкрытых век он смотрит на распростёртый на полу клетки силуэт древнего дебошира и думает, что, оставшись рядом с тем, хотя бы никогда не заскучает; мысли об этом волнуют и немного утомляют.  
  
— Даже без сознания он просто нечто, да? — подаёт голос Вайши, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая. Она стоит рядом, но Кель'тас не слышал её приближения даже несмотря на заметное шуршание чешуи о камень.  
  
Кель'тас не выдаёт ничего, кроме многозначительного мычания. Металл холодит лоб, успокаивая нарастающую головную боль до разумных пределов. Как только ему перестаёт казаться, что кто-то пытается пробурить череп, Кель'тас выпрямляется и разминает шею.  
  
— Приступим?  
  
Леди Вайши растягивает губы в фирменной едва заметной, довольной улыбке, не показывающей ни миллиметра острых клыков, и склоняет голову.  
  
  
Следующие несколько часов они проводят, распутывая магию, удерживающую Иллидана в клетке. Раздражает это по целому ряду причин, а первая заключается в том, что тот, кто создавал эту тюрьму, или не имел абсолютно на малейшего понятия, что делает, или же изо всех сил старался сделать так, чтобы безопасно снять результат их трудов было невозможно. Это самое беспорядочное заклинание, что Кель'тас когда-либо видел — зачарования противоречат верхним слоям магии, местами отменяя друг друга, а местами превращаясь в нечто совершенно новое. Он словно распутывает адский разноцветный клубок — только вот эта пряжа вполне может взорваться от одной ошибки.   
  
Снятие зачарований — медленный, изматывающий процесс, и это усугубляется тем фактом, что Кель'тас сейчас в маленьком шаге от того, чтобы последовать примеру Иллидана и впасть в лёгкую кому. Через три часа после начала он почти теряет сознание, и Роммат заставляет Кель'таса сделать перерыв в прямом смысле сев на него и сверля взглядом, пока тот не съедает полную тарелку.  
  
Отряд его советника прибыл почти сразу после них, может, через час или около того. Им не удалось сдерживать Надзирательницу достаточно далеко, чтобы открыть портал до лагеря, так что они оказались за пару километров от него и избавились от нежеланных преследователей по пути сюда. Это значит, что Роммат измождён так же, а, может, даже больше, чем сам Кель'тас, но магистр всё равно принимается разбираться с телегой вместе с ними. Помогать он не рискует: как бы хорошо Роммат не взламывал замки, его талант касается замков лишь материальных. Магические от него всегда ускользали, в основном потому, что они куда ближе к математике, чем любые другие заклинания, а Роммат всегда был безнадёжен во всём связанном с числами.  
  
(— Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор занимаешься математикой, — говорил он Кель'тасу, когда они вместе работали в библиотеке Кирин-Тора, при этом часто добавляя:   
  
— Кто тебя обидел? Моргни два раза, если ты здесь не по своей воле.  
  
Эти воспоминания он относит к одним из лучших: солнце лилось сквозь высокие мутные окна, а лучший друг хохотал, как школьница, над выходками Кель'таса. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он слышал смех Роммата в последний раз.)  
  
Но Кель'таса не просто так считают гением, а Вайши ещё ни в чём не ошибалась; когда они вместе, то не считаться с ними невозможно, и только поэтому у них уходит лишь полдня на то, чтобы вытянуть последнюю нить магии из остатков заклятия — у других на это ушла бы неделя.  
  
Магия разрушается, и дверь, пусть и медленно, но открывается. Как только это случается, Кель'тас смотрит на Иллидана — уже свободного, пусть с комой им ещё предстоит что-то сделать — и чувствует разливающееся по телу тепло от хорошо сделанной работы.  
  
— Отлично, — говорит он с абсолютной уверенностью человека, наконец-то свободного от ужасного труда, и сразу же теряет сознание.  
  
  
Кель'тас просыпается под приглушённые голоса, не столько тихие, сколько далёкие — в эльфах крови нет ничего тихого — и с чувством тяжести во всём теле. Ничего необычного, а потому у него уходит минута на то, чтобы вспомнить, почему всё кажется другим.   
  
Во-первых, магическое истощение. Он устал и ничего не болит, но при этом тело всё равно ноет, как после тренировки — или с чем там это чувство сравнивал Роммат (он единственный знакомый Кель'тасу маг, который в свободное время тягает железо). В таком состоянии Кель'тас не просыпался со времён Кирин-Тора — что, если подумать, было не так уж и давно — и по нему принц никак не тосковал.  
  
Во-вторых, Иллидан.  
  
Вот что ещё такого с магией: она, в лучшем случае, непредсказуема, и вчерашний хаос далеко не худшее, что могло случиться. Снятие заклинания могло разбудить Иллидана, но есть вполне реальный шанс, что этого не случилось; насколько Кель'тас знает, он вообще может быть мёртв. Что им тогда делать?  
  
Ну, гадать он не собирается. Кель'тасу нравится видеть результаты своих трудов, а потому он не без труда поднимается на ноги и, спотыкаясь, выбирается из палатки, состоящей из подвешенного над тремя скалами куска ткани — это наибольшая роскошь, которую они могут себе позволить в Запределье.   
  
Лагерь буквально гудит — ещё сильнее, чем обычно, во всяком случае. Ушло время на то, чтобы привыкнуть к вечной полутьме Запределья, но сейчас нет ни часа, когда хоть кто-то не бодрствовал бы, заполняя давящую тишину хоть каким-то шумом. Сегодня же кажется, что половина их войска расхаживает по лагерю, пытаясь изображать бурную деятельность и лажая. За пару метров от него паладин затачивает свой меч буквально в зубочистку сам того не замечая, слишком занятый разглядыванием, чтобы делать свою работу.  
  
Не то, чтобы Кель'тас мог их в чём-то винить. В Иллидане есть на что посмотреть.  
  
Это даёт ответ на один из его вопросов: видимой отдачи от разрушения заклинания не было. Отлично, даже замечательно. Кель'тас слишком устал, чтобы как положено этому радоваться, но он доволен осознанием того, что его смутные познания в наслоении магии помогли. Он правда волновался, учитывая время и усилия, затраченные на встречу с этим человеком, и Кель'тас рад тому, что хотя бы об этом уже можно не волноваться.   
  
Проблема, однако, быстро сменяется другой — самим мужчиной. В последний раз, когда он видел Иллидана, тот только выбрался из десятитысячелетнего заключения и выглядел соответствующе плохо. Сейчас же он кажется ещё более уставшим, чем тогда: побег от Майев именно так на людях и сказывается. Кель'тас много раз ставил под вопрос её потребность во сне, сражаясь с Надзирательницей плечом к плечу, и спать ему в то время хотелось так, что всё воспоминания о том времени размытые, словно он наблюдает за всем сквозь туман. Майев никогда не останавливается; опережать же её безумный темп должно быть так же, если не более утомительно.  
  
Если не считать этого, Иллидан выглядит отлично — смотря, конечно, что считать отличным. Рога, горящие глаза, острые, как иглы, зубы пусть и относятся к демоническим атрибутам, но на так называемом Предателе смотрятся не так уж и плохо — пусть Кель'тас и признаёт, что к этому нужно привыкнуть. Никто бы не пожаловался на то, что он расхаживает без рубашки: так Кель'тасу проще оценить тяжесть ран, и, да, конечно же, это первое, что приходит ему в голову после спасения Иллидана, окровавленного и бессознательного, из зачарованной клетки.  
  
То, что вид отличный, тоже довольно неплохо.  
  
Наверное, рубашку он не надевает из-за крыльев, а не потому, что так хочется — даже если бы просто хотелось, то выглядело бы отлично. Так Иллидан не только радует глаз, но и татуировки свои демонстрирует. Они это целое произведение искусства и магии, и пусть Кель'тас ещё не уверен, зачем они нужны, пару использований он прикинуть в состоянии. Они могут служить защитой от влияния скверны — несмотря на свою внешность, Иллидан почти не подвержен симптомам, проявляющимся у поражённых скверной индивидов, тем же иррациональным мыслям и ужасным, уродующим мутациям. Может, помогают с этим именно татуировки, удерживая скверну вдалеке от внутренних органов. Ещё они, кажется, накапливают её и другие виды магии. Так Кель'тас и выясняет, что такое скорое исчезновение ран случилось отчасти благодаря целителям; даже отсюда он чувствует, как к татуировкам цепляются остатки божественной магии. Существуют заклинания, что могут воссоздать такой же эффект, но теперь Кель'тасу любопытно, сможет ли он адаптировать эти татуировки под другие виды магии — придётся повозиться, чтобы изменить их реакцию на другие виды магии, ведь скверна, как известно, странно взаимодействует со всем остальным, а татуировки явно это компенсируют, но такое не кажется чем-то невозможным.  
  
Иллидан приковывает к себе внимание. Он — парадокс, завёрнутый в тайны и являющийся произведением искусства, и, возможно, именно это, а не верность своим людям, привело Кель'таса сюда. По натуре он эгоист; ради эльфов крови Кель'тас был готов служить собачкой Альянса, жертвуя всем, что осталось, ради их безопасности. Когда же дело дошло до Иллидана, ему почему-то нужно всё — его мотивы, ход мыслей, ответы на противоречащие друг другу истории. Он хочет знать всё, что только можно знать об этой тайне, и понятия не имеет, как далеко готов зайти — и сможет ли остановиться вообще.  
  
Такое в одинаковой мере пугает и будоражит. Кель'тас в первую очередь именно маг и живёт затем, чтобы заходить слишком далеко.  
  
(Кель'тас лишь номинально принц; лидер, но не правитель, и хорошо, что он подумал о том, чтобы назначить Лор'темара регентом перед тем, как побежать к Альянсу в надежде заручиться их помощью в обмен на поддержку. Кель'тас может дать им надежду на светлое будущее, но именно Лор'темар даст им шанс до этого будущего дожить.)  
  
Наконец-то довольный своими наблюдениями, Кель'тас пробирается сквозь толпу, присоединяясь к леди Вайши и мужчине, которого она по доброй воле называет господином. На пути он кивает паре солдат, улыбается Роммату, очень занятому запугиванием новичков, и хватает булку, потому что есть хочется ужасно, а он со стыда помрёт, если живот заурчит посреди разговора.  
  
Вайши, заметив его, улыбается и склоняет голову, словно спрашивая о самочувствии. Кель'тас ведёт плечами, откусывает кусок от булки и только после кивает — он чувствует себя настолько хорошо, насколько вообще можно на полуострове Адского Пламени, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Иллидан, скрестив руки на (очень привлекательной) груди, чуть озадаченно наблюдает за немым разговором. Сложно вообще понять, что он чувствует, когда треть лица закрыта повязкой, но то, как чуть сильнее изгибается бровь, говорит о многом, особенно Кель'тасу, пристально следящему за ним уголком глаза.   
  
Затем она снова поворачивается к Иллидану.  
  
— Ничего из этого не вышло бы, если бы я действовала в одиночку, Господин, — говорит Вайши, продолжая разговор, и указывает на Кель'таса. — Я уже рассказывала Вам о Кель'тасе. Без его помощи битва по освобождению Вас из лап Надзирательницы была бы куда сложнее.   
  
Кель'тас склоняет голову, одновременно с этим бросая косой взгляд на леди Вайши, удивлённый тому, что она говорила о нём о своим господином, хотя удивляться этому не стоило бы; конечно же она сообщила Иллидану о новом союзнике, особенно после того, как приложила столько усилий к тому, чтобы с ним поладить. Стоит признать, он польщён.   
  
— Какая же это честь и удовольствие наконец-то встретить Вас, принц Кель'тас, — говорит ему Иллидан, склоняя голову в благодарности и приветствии.  
  
Кель'тасу хочется рассмеяться, закричать или, может, ещё раз потерять сознания. Нет времени подумать о том, что это какая-то ошибка: запястье начинает жечь, и это чувство, болезненное и неожиданное, выбивает воздух из лёгких.   
  
Хочется спросить о том, сколько же лет Иллидан провёл думая, что он совсем один, до того, как Кель'тас достиг совершеннолетия и слова проявились на его запястье; о том, хватит ли его, Кель'таса, на то, чтобы заполнить пустоту, оставленную тысячелетиями одиночества.   
  
(А ещё привела ли его сюда вмешивающаяся во всё судьба, а не любопытство и верность народу.)  
  
Но в итоге он говорит только “я лишь хотел бы чтобы мы встретились в обстоятельствах получше”, под этим подразумевая: “Я ждал тебя так долго и сейчас, когда мне принадлежат лишь пепел и руины, хотелось бы, чтобы всё ещё было королевство, которое я мог бы положить к твоим ногам”.  
  
По выражению лица Иллидана кажется, что он уже это сделал.  
  
Вайши, должно быть, слышит пустоту в голосе Кель'таса, а, может, улавливает, как после его слов напрягаются плечи Иллидана; она с секунду с лёгким непониманием смотрит на них, а затем внезапно всё осознаёт. Глаза её распахиваются в понимании, и Вайши отползает, давая им пространство и отгоняя любопытных зевак — Кель'тас будет ей благодарен, когда наконец-то сможет отвести взгляд от Иллидана.   
  
Момент, в который они молчат, замерев от услышанного, растягивается до бесконечности. Иллидан держит ладонь на левом запястье, впиваясь когтями в бинты на предплечье, но не делает попыток открыть кожу. По тому, как он стоит, замерев, как изваяние, сжавшись, словно готовясь атаковать, Кель'тас уже успевает подумать, что тот совсем не рад этой встрече.  
  
Может, Иллидан Ярость Бури не относится к тем людям, что желали близости соулмейта в самые тёмные часы — не то, что Кель'тас. Может, он и правда так сосредоточен на своей цели, что даже не думал о таком, а теперь, когда приходится с этим столкнуться, желает никогда с ним больше не встречаться. Как можно сомневаться в том, что такой мужчина — предвестник отмщения, как его назвала Вайши, и, стоит признать, имя это ему идёт — считает соулмейтов слабостью, уязвимым местом.   
  
Может, он винит Кель'таса в том, кто он есть — потомок высокорожденных, эльф младше него в десятки раз, мужчина, не Тиранда? Может, лицо у него такое от разочарования?  
  
Как жаль, что Кель'тасу всё равно. Он об этом уже говорил — по натуре он эгоист. Соулмейта Кель'тас ждал всю жизнь, а мысли о таинственном человеке, ждущем его где-то там, помогли ему пережить темнейшие ночи, и он не собирается позволить реальности всё разрушить.   
  
Выпрямившись в надежде показаться выше перед Иллиданом, которого вполне можно назвать гигантом и всё ещё считать это преуменьшением, Кель'тас парой рваных движений расстёгивает манжеты рукава и смотрит на метку.   
  
Чёрные чернила окрасились в золотой и слова сияют в пламени факелов. Если не считать этого, метка такая же, как и всегда; он поднимает взгляд на Иллидана и ни на мгновение не разрывает зрительный контакт, позволяя кончикам пальцев очертить знакомые контуры букв.  
  
И всё же, он не сдвигается с места. Можно было бы подумать, что Кель'тас выточен из камня, если бы не едва заметная глазу дрожь в руках.  
  
Наконец-то, после секунды, а, может, вечности, Иллидан делает шаг вперёд — медленно, словно опасаясь, что от резкого движения Кель'тас развеется, словно дым — и берёт протянутое запястье в руку. Длинные изогнутые когти касаются кожи над пульсом. Иллидан опускает взгляд. Длинные пряди волос скрывают его лицо, но Кель'тас чувствует, когда он читает слова: хватка сжимается перед тем, как Иллидан отпускает его запястье. Он не отступает, как того побаивался Кель'тас; напротив, Иллидан поднимает руки, всё так же мучительно медленно, и обхватывает его щёки.   
  
Лицо Иллидана, когда тот поднимает голову, выражает потрясение.  
  
— Ты… — в столь простом слове звучит столько изумления, меланхолии и радости, что Кель'таса отбрасывает к той первой встрече, к боли, что была в его словах после новости о смерти Тиранды. Иллидан улыбается самой нежной улыбкой, на которую только теперь способен, хрупкой, как битое стекло. — О Элуна, как же я по тебе скучал.  
  
Кель'таса накрывает облегчение. Колени подгибаются и приходится хвататься за Иллидана, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся в груди сердце. Та его часть, говорившая, что ему наплевать на то, что там думает иллидан, исчезает без следа как только становится очевидно, что ему не всё равно; ему отнюдь не всё равно, потому что этот пугающий, испуганный мужчина его соулмейт, а Кель'тас тот ещё сентиментальный идиот.  
  
Он ловит себя на том, что согласен с Иллиданом. Они говорят впервые, видят друг друга во второй раз в жизни, а Кель'тасу всё равно кажется, что он этого вечность ждал. Кель'тас обхватывает пальцами запястья Иллидана, ощущая ладонью шершавые бинты, и не издаёт ни слова. Ничего из того, что он сейчас скажет, не заполнит пустоту, оставленную тысячами лет одиночества, а потому Кель'тас закрывает глаза и пытается унять несущееся сердце.   
  
Иллидан прижимается лбом к его лбу, осторожно, пытаясь не зацепить ничего рогами даже несмотря на то, что в существах вроде него нет ничего осторожного и нежного, и, может, тоже закрывает глаза — Кель'тас в этом не уверен, потому что пламя скверны пылает всё так же ярко. Они ещё не подходят друг другу идеально: Иллидану приходится неловко наклонятся, чтобы его коснуться, всё же, он слишком высокий, и они всё ещё колеблются, желая коснуться друг друга и не решаясь, и Иллидан прячет крылья за спиной, словно боясь занимать больше места. Когда-то, однако, это случится; Кель'тас чувствует, как внутри раздаётся постоянный, приятный гул, а от груди к кончикам пальцев растекается тепло.   
  
(Всем нужно своё место. Оно не должно быть в ком-то, но рядом с ними? Сейчас Кель'тасу кажется, что так ему есть за что держаться.)


End file.
